Der Patient
by Cathya
Summary: [ÜBERSETZUNG] Als Dr. Aaron Stone gebeten wird, eine psychiatrische Untersuchung an einem Patienten mit schwerer Schizophrenie durchzuführen, wird er der Schlüssel zu einem Geheimnis, das sein ganzes Wissen über die Welt, bis hin zu seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, verändert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Der Herr der Ringe mit seinen Charakteren gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Erben. Diese Geschichte gehört Scribe und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt.

Das Original befindet sich hier: fanfiction:net - Scribe - The Patient

* * *

** Der Patient  
**

_Prolog - Eine sich verändernde Welt_

Die Welt ist im Wandel.

Jene, die man einst Abendstern nannte, hatte dies im Laufe ihres Lebens oft gesagt, und es war ihr Bezeugen dafür, wie sehr sich ihre eigene Existenz, ganz besonders nach ihrer Entscheidung für ein sterbliches Leben, gewandelt hatte. Die, die sich Ihrer noch persönlich erinnerten, dachten voller Liebe an sie, und im Gedächtnis der Unsterblichen schien sie noch immer eine der Ihren zu sein. Jeder hielt sie in liebevollem Gedenken, und auch wenn das Abbild ihres Antlitzes unvermeidlich verblasste, ihre Worte sollten die Zeit überdauern. Doch so wie sie, so war auch der Rest ihrer Welt in jenem Meer hinterm Horizont, das sie einst überquert hatten, versunken. Vor ewiger Zeit geschehene Taten waren nun bereits Mythen.

Aber selbst Mythen sind sterblich, auch wenn es sehr langer Zeit dazu bedarf. Und so geschah es, dass die Lande von Mittelerde im Laufe vieler Jahrhunderte im Nebel des Vergessens versanken und nur eine schwache Spur von seltsamen Eindrücken, entlang der Orte die einmal gewesen, zurückließen. Die Welt nahm in den Händen ihrer Erben eine neue Gestalt an. Die überlebenden Geschlechter, die sich aus den Veränderungen Hildóriens erhoben, existierten jedoch zu kurz, um das, was gewesen, nachhaltig als Geschichte zu verewigen. Sie waren Flammen gleich, die nur einmal hell aufloderten und dann jäh erloschen. Ihre Städte wurden erbaut und stürzten ein, sie siegten und sie wurden besiegt. Ihr Same aber wurde weit bis an die Enden des Globus getragen, und obwohl die Menschen ahnten, dass nicht alles die Zeiten überdauert hatte, sie wussten nicht, was es war. Selbst jener Hauch von Magie, der ihnen noch immer zu eigen war und der ein sonderbares Funkeln in ihre Augen zauberte, sobald sie sich zu erinnern versuchten, blieb ihnen verborgen.

Das Goldene Zeitalter kam und ging, ohne dass sich jemand daran erinnerte. Große Könige schwanden ebenso wie ihre Reiche, versanken in einer Welt von erbitterten Kämpfen - ohne Wunder, ohne Magie. Die Generationen, die folgten, waren von anderem Geblüt als die, die sich einst aus Hildórien erhoben hatten: Ehrgeizig, davon getrieben ihren Herrschaftsbereich so weit wie möglich auszudehnen. Wenn es Land zu erobern galt, dann taten sie das. Wilde Bestien wurden gezähmt, und Feinde mit einer Ungestümheit besiegt, die selbst den schrecklichsten Orks noch Angst eingejagt hätte.

Und ironischerweise waren es oft die blutigsten Zeiten, die zu ihren erfolgreichsten wurden.

Die Sehnsucht nach der Schönheit früherer Zeitalter, als sie jung und unschuldig waren, aber blieb, auch wenn es greifbare Erinnerungen daran längst nicht mehr gab. In ihren Herzen jedoch spürten die Menschen, dass etwas fehlte, und nicht selten fragten sie sich, wann das strahlende Funkeln ihres Daseins erloschen war. Also versuchten sie es wiederzubeleben, doch ihre Bemühungen gipfelten entweder in unmöglich zu erreichenden Zielen, im Fehlen jeglicher Ehrfurcht diesen verlorenen Zeiten gegenüber oder im Erschaffen eigener Mythen, die meist so schlecht erdacht waren, dass ihre Ausführung mehr Zerstörung als alles andere bewirkte. Im Endeffekt kamen sie zu der Überzeugung, dass es so etwas wie Wunder und Magie nicht mehr gab, dass alles nur eine fantastische Illusion gewesen war und ihre Suche danach von Anfang an vergeblich.

Und wenn auch nur ein kleiner Rest von Unschuld im Volk der Menschen verblieben war, so starb er in jenem Moment, als sie aufhörten, an Wunder zu glauben.

In der wachsenden Verwüstung setzten die Welt und die Menschen, die in ihr lebten, ihr Dasein in einem Ergötzen der Veränderung unbeirrbar fort. Ein stetig wachsendes Bedürfnis danach, Grenzen zu überschreiten und fremde Reiche zu erobern erhob sich, und als diese Möglichkeiten erschöpft waren, da begann die Schlange sich selbst aufzufressen - der Anfang vom Ende. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich jemand dieses Chaos zunutze machen und ihre ganze Existenz in eine Spirale, hin zu ihrem eigenen endgültigen Untergang, führen würde. Und ironischerweise war es gerade die Suche nach dem Besonderen, dass die Menschen in sich vermissten, die es zuließ, dass diese Katastrophe auch in der neuen Welt Einzug halten konnte.

Sie sollte all ihre Fragen beantworten und die Leere in ihrem Inneren füllen, stattdessen zerstörte es sie.

* * *

Hinter dem Schleier, der die eine Welt vor der anderen verbarg, lebten die Unsterblichen in einer seltsamen Art des Stillstands. Sie genossen die Anmut, die Beschaulichkeit und den Frieden in einem Reich, das über Tausende von Jahren hinweg unverändert bestehen geblieben war. Der Großteil von ihnen war zufrieden damit, doch einige wenige, die wissen wollten, was in ihrer Abwesenheit mit Mittelerde geschehen war, unterlagen ihrer brennenden Neugier und gaben die bezaubernde Welt für eine Fahrt dorthin auf. Die meisten von ihnen kehrten bald schon zurück, nur wenige blieben fort, und die Geschichten, die von dort mitgebracht wurden, waren oft genug dazu nutze, die, welche auch die Absicht hegten eine Reise zum anderen Ende des Schleiers zu wagen, daran zu hindern. Und bald kamen die Unsterblichen zu der Ansicht, dass die Welt vom Geschlecht der Menschen verdorben worden war, und dass es sie nichts mehr anging, was dort geschah.

Und so kam eine Zeit, in der alle Fahrten ihr Ende nahmen. Die Unsterblichen auf ihren bezaubernden Inseln hatten genug von der Welt jenseits der Ihren und verspürten keinen Wunsch mehr, in Zeiten, die lange vergangen waren und deren Gegenwart nichts mehr für sie bot, zu verweilen. Von nun an widmeten sie sich den schönen Dingen des Lebens, und entfernten sich dabei mehr von der Realität als jemals zuvor. Die dunklen Tage der früheren Zeitalter schmolzen zu fernen Erinnerungen dahin und bald schon fiel es ihnen schwer, sich daran zu entsinnen, dass sie einstmals Geschöpfe wie Melkor, dessen Diener Sauron und deren Dämonen besiegt hatten. Und während sich die Valar mit den vergehenden Zeitaltern als immer unzugänglicher erwiesen, so waren es die Erstgeborenen, die sich Valinor mit ihnen teilten, die etwas mehr auf dem Boden der Tatsachen geblieben waren.

Sie erinnerten sich wohlgesinnt an die einstige Welt und betrauerten deren Veränderung, die mit ihrem Fortgang ihren Anfang genommen hatte. Und auch die Menschen hielten sie in liebevoller Erinnerung, wohl wissend, wie ungerecht es war, ein Volk mit begrenzter Lebenszeit dafür zu verurteilen, dass es den Luxus der Ewigkeit nicht kannte. Sterbliche waren nicht böse, sie waren einfach nur jung, und das Wesen ihrer Existenz gewährleistete es, dass ihre Zeit niemals ausreichen würde, all das Wissen der unsterblichen Elben zu erlangen. Selbst damals, als die Eldar noch in Mittelerde lebten, hatten sie die Sterblichen stets als Kinder gesehen - als Nachkommen, die ihrer Führung bedurften. Und auch in Valinor, abgesondert seit fast hunderttausend Jahren, hatte sich diese Wahrnehmung keineswegs geändert.

Und vielleicht geschah es ja, weil sie sich so sehr von aller Gefahr und allem Bösen fernhielten, dass es sie so sehr überraschte, als eine erste Erschütterung des Chaos sie traf. So heftig, dass nicht einmal die Barriere, die zum Schutze Valinors vor dem Rest der Welt errichtet worden war, es aufhalten konnte. Ein plötzliches Verschwinden der Sonne hinter Wolken. Die Wärme schwand, ein Zwischenspiel eisiger Kälte setzte ein. Der Frost wurde von jedem gespürt, selbst von den Valar, und auch wenn sie nicht ergründen konnten, was dies verursacht hatte, so wussten sie doch, dass etwas Dunkles und Schreckliches in der äußeren Welt Fuß zu fassen begann.

Was folgte war Rhetorik, ausgehend vom Ilmarin, dem Palast von Manwe, dem höchsten der Valar, auf dem Gipfel des Taniquetil. Und während die Hüter von Arda darüber stritten, was zu tun sei, hielten die Eldar gespannt ihren Atem an. Denn während niemand den Grund der Erschütterung kannte, die Dringlichkeit der Valar, wie am besten damit umzugehen sei, konnte nicht bestritten werden. Zum ersten Mal in so vielen Zeitaltern waren die Valar gezwungen sich aus ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit zu lösen und zu handeln, doch selbst die Eldar vermochten nicht zu ergründen, was sie dazu trieb.

Eine Entscheidung wurde getroffen, und wie vor langer Zeit schon einmal, so wählte Manwe auch diesmal einen seiner Diener, der die Zeitlosen Hallen verlassen und in die Welt jenseits von Valinor reisen sollte, um sich dort einer Gefahr zu stellen, die, falls man sie ignorierte, beide Welten zerstören würde. Er teilte diese Aufgabe Olórin zu, einem Maia, der sich in den Augen aller schon früher hervorgetan hatte, ganz besonders im Zweiten und Dritten Zeitalter, als er am Untergang von Melkors dunklem Diener Sauron beteiligt gewesen war. Darüber hinaus war er gemeinsam mit Legolas Grünblatt, einem Waldelben, einer der letzten beiden verbliebenen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Rings. Olórin, der - nachdem seine Arbeit in Mittelerde getan - in die Zeitlosen Hallen zurückgekehrt war und dort in der Gesellschaft von Nienna der Tränenreichen verweilte, akzeptierte den an ihn gestellten Auftrag, ohne zu zögern und bereitete sich auf seine neuerliche Fahrt übers Scheidemeer vor.

Legolas bot Olórin an ihn auf dessen Mission zu begleiten, doch der Maia lehnte mit der Begründung, dass die Welt dort draußen nicht viel für Elben übrig hätte und Legolas sicher nicht wohlgesonnen sei, ab. Des Weiteren fürchtete er, dass seine Präsenz eine ohnehin schon komplizierte Aufgabe noch zusätzlich erschweren könne. Und so stach er ganz allein in See.

Er kehrte nicht zurück.

Eine ganze Weile konnten die Valar ihren Agenten in der anderen Welt noch spüren, fühlten seine Sinne und Gedanken, als er sich in ihrem Auftrag vorwärts bewegte. Dann aber riss die Verbindung ab und Olórin wurde für die in Valinor Verbliebenen zu einem ebenso großen Mysterium wie das Böse, das ihn zu dieser Fahrt getrieben hatte. Man glaubte, dass er den Tod gefunden hätte, doch selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, dann wäre zumindest seine Seele nach Mandos heimgekehrt.

Ganz gleich wohin Olórin auch verschwunden war, für die nächsten vierhundert Jahre blieb er verloren.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel Eins - John Doe_

Das, was die moderne Welt ausmachte, ließ sich mit wohl keinem Ort besser, als mit New York City beschreiben.

Das Zwanzigste Jahrhundert in all seiner Größe, seiner Technologie und Dynamik lebte und pulsierte hier in dieser Stadt, die die Heimat der Wallstreet, der Freiheitsstatue und des Empire State Building war. Und die Menschen, die die Straßen bevölkerten, spürten ihre Macht, waren mit ihr verwurzelt, waren ihre Identität. Wer auch immer den Begriff Großstadtdschungel geprägt hatte, er musste an New York dabei gedacht haben, auch wenn er sich dessen wohl nicht bewusst gewesen ist. Schon der Name allein zauberte bei Menschen in aller Welt Bilder hervor, Eindrücke eines stetig wachsenden Fortschritts, der den Atem beschleunigte, kaum, dass man daran dachte.

Und selbst im Sog seiner größten Tragödie: New York schien seine Niederlage wie ein gezeichneter Preisboxer hinzunehmen, der nicht wusste, wann der richtige Moment zum Aufhören war. An diesen Tagen war die Arroganz des typischen New Yorkers einer in sich ruhenden Stärke und einem Sinn des Selbstwertes gewichen, die sich im Angesicht des Unglücks erhoben hatten. Beweise der Zerstörung gab es überall, wenn auch manchmal nur gering. Sei es die klaffende Leere dort, wo so viele in einer schrecklichen Katastrophe menschlicher Niedertracht ihr Leben verloren, oder sei es die verwelkende Blume im staubigen Asphalt, derer man sich schon im nächsten Moment nicht mehr erinnerte.

Einen New Yorker aber gab es noch, der durch die Straßen lief als besäße er sie, jetzt sogar im Wissen, das er auch das Recht dazu besaß.

Doktor Aaron Stone hatte an jenem Tag, an dem zwei Flugzeuge ins World Trade Center gerast waren und dieses zum Einsturz brachten, in einem der ersten Krankenhäuser, dass Verwundete aufnahm, seinen Dienst getan.

Er war Arzt. Einer, der nie vergaß, wo er herkam; der medizinischer Leiter einer Privatklinik, mit einem schicken eigenen Büro hätte werden können, doch es nicht übers Herz brachte, die geschäftige Aktivität des Hospitals, wo seine medizinische Karriere ihren Anfang genommen hatte, hinter sich zu lassen. In Wahrheit hatte er damals, als er sein Studium an der Medizinfachschule aufnahm, die feste Absicht besessen Chirurg zu werden, doch noch im ersten Jahr seiner Ausbildung hatte er sich dahingehend entschieden, dass die Psychiatrie es war, die er ausüben wollte. Die Heilung der Sinne wurde für ihn zum wichtigsten Teilgebiet der Medizin, und bis zur Tragödie des World Trade Centers hatte er diese Entscheidung auch nie in Frage gestellt.

Aber als dann die Verwundeten mit zum Teil schrecklichen Verletzungen und Brandwunden, Folgen des Einsturzes der Zwillingstürme, eingeliefert wurden, da hatte er plötzlich realisiert, dass er beides tun wollte - Körper und Seele heilen. Und da er die notwendigen Voraussetzungen dafür besaß, teilte Aaron seine Zeit von nun an zwischen Notaufnahme und Psychiatrie. Doch während einige diese Vorgehensweise als leichtsinnig kritisierten: Aaron hatte endlich das Gefühl, in einer Balance seines eigenen Gewissens angekommen zu sein. Das war es, weshalb er Arzt geworden war, und es half ihm des Nachts besser zu schlafen, wenngleich die Träume, die ihn dabei überfielen, nicht selten sehr eigenartig waren.

Er schenkte den vagen nächtlichen Episoden zwar kaum einen Gedanken, doch er fragte sich, was Freud wohl davon halten würde: von Träumen, die ihn stets mit dem Eindruck aufwachen ließen, dass in seinem Leben etwas fehlte - etwas, dass er nicht zu ergründen vermochte. Diese seltsame Leere in ihm war jedoch nichts Neues, sein ganzes Leben lang war sie da gewesen, und nichts, nicht einmal ein beruhigtes Gewissen, hatte sie je ausfüllen können. Es war seltsam, sich unvollkommen zu fühlen, besonders da er sich von Belastungen, die sich die meisten Menschen aus Angst oder Unwissenheit auferlegten, fernhielt. Es war eine Leere, die ihn meist abends überfiel, wenn er zum Himmel aufsah und die Sterne betrachtete, so als könnten sie ihm alle Geheimnisse der Welt, deren Antwort in ihrem Licht zu ruhen schien, beantworten.

Und obwohl das so war und er es nicht anders kannte, es gab keinen Grund für ihn, um nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er hatte ein gutes Leben. Zwar war auch er von Tragödien nicht verschont geblieben, insbesondere dem frühen Verlust seiner Eltern, doch er hatte das Schicksal akzeptiert, wenngleich es ihm als Einzelkind auch schwerfiel, sich an Geburts- und Feiertagen nicht einsam zu fühlen. Er pflegte zwar Bekanntschaften, doch er besaß nur wenige gute Freunde, und nur selten hatte es eine Frau gerade so lange in seinem Leben ausgehalten, dass man es Beziehung nennen konnte. Seine Kollegen hielten ihn für einen gutaussehenden Arzt, der sein Junggesellen-Dasein bis zum Äußersten genoss, wenn sie Aaron jedoch gefragt hätten, wären sie überrascht gewesen zu erfahren, dass dem überhaupt nicht so war.

Er suchte nach jemandem, der nicht existierte.

Nach Ihr. Nach der Frau, die ihm in seinen Träumen erschien, und die, falls er sie beschreiben und die Umstände ihrer Begegnungen schildern müsste, sich schwer in Worte fassen ließ. Und auch wenn sie nur in seinem Unterbewusstsein existierte, ihr Einfluss auf ihn war mehr als nur das Abbild einer Traumfrau. Ihr Erscheinen glich dem Ausbruch einer Flut von Emotionen, war Leidenschaft und eine tief verwurzelte Liebe, kombiniert zu einer Verbindung, die ihn stets im Gefühl, dass sein Leben nicht das war, was es sein sollte, aufwachen ließ. Und nicht selten geschah es, dass Aaron sich fragte, ob es vielleicht eine Art der Verdrängung war, die sein Dasein bestimmte.

Doch dann gab es auch Momente in denen seltene Blitze der Einsicht ihn trafen, Augenblicke, die sich echt anfühlten und die ihm den Weg wiesen, dass er hier und jetzt an diesem oder jenem Ort zu sein hatte. So wie an jenem Tag, als ein Instinkt ihn zur Klinik trieb, wo er sich dann, im Angesicht der Tragödie des Terrorangriffs, inmitten von Patienten wiederfand. Diesen Zufall, der es ihm ermöglicht hatte, vor Ort zu sein und helfen zu können, hatte er niemals bereut. Es lag eine gewisse Genugtuung darin, zu wissen, dass sein Gespür es war, das geholfen hatte, die Last eines schrecklichen Tages zu mildern.

Erfreulicherweise gab es heute keinen Instinkt, der ihn trieb und der seine Anwesenheit in der Klinik erforderte, abgesehen von dem Papierkram, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelte. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er als einer der angesehensten Ärzte der Station galt, war seine Kleiderordnung nicht selten am Rande des Vertretbaren, da die Auswahl seiner Garderobe sich scheinbar auf Jeans, Turnschuhe und langärmelige T-Shirts beschränkte. Den obligatorischen weißen Kittel zog er nur zu Behandlungen über, da er den Gedanken, auch nach außen hin als der erscheinen zu müssen, der er ohnehin schon war, nicht mochte. Sein dunkles Haar war nicht wirklich lang, doch ebenso wenig konnte es als kurz bezeichnet werden, und obwohl er sich langsam der Lebensmitte näherte, so kam es doch manchmal noch vor, dass man ihn fälschlicherweise für einen Praktikanten im ersten Jahr hielt.

In der psychiatrischen Abteilung herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, und während er den Korridor entlang zu seinem Büro ging, registrierte sein flüchtiger Blick ein paar der als harmlos eingestuften Patienten, die - mehr oder weniger stark in ihren Psychosen versunken - der Entscheidung harrten, ob ihre weitere Behandlung in staatlich- oder privatfinanzierten Spezialkliniken stattfinden würde. Krankenpfleger, die ein wachsames Auge auf sie hielten, waren zu sehen, und Schwestern, die mit Tabletts voller Medikamente von Tür zu Tür eilten. Es belastete ihn, dass er so vielen Patienten gegenüber abgestumpft war, doch dies, so vermutete er, waren Schwielen, die wohl jeder Arzt aufzuweisen hatte, und die es einem gewährleisteten seine Sachlichkeit über seinen Gefühlen zu erhalten. Die Theorie allein mochte beeindruckend klingen, die Praxis jedoch war meistens ganz anders.

„Doktor Stone!", hörte Aaron seinen Namen über den Korridor hallen. Die Stimme war ihm vertraut, er kannte die meisten der Belegschaft, und da er die Fähigkeit besaß, eine Stimme zuzuordnen, wusste er sofort wer es war.

Aaron drehte sich um und sah Warren Sheldon, einen Praktikanten im zweiten Jahr, auf sich zueilen. Trotz des frühen Morgens sah er übernächtigt aus, dem trüben Blick seiner Augen zufolge war er letzte Nacht in die Klinik gerufen worden. Warren war ein fähiger junger Mann, doch Aaron befürchtete, dass sich seine spätere, dem Praktikum anschließende Karriere, auf die Sorgen älterer Damen beschränken würde, die davon überzeugt waren, dass Brustimplantate alle Probleme dieser Welt ausmerzen konnten.

„Du bist noch hier, Warren?" Aaron klang ehrlich überrascht. Er fragte sich, weshalb Warren, wenn er schon die Nacht hindurch gearbeitet hatte, noch nicht abgelöst worden war. Der Schichtwechsel musste längst stattgefunden haben, und Warren sah aus als bräuchte er Schlaf - ganz dringend sogar. Das hellblonde Haar des jungen Mannes war zerzaust, so als ob er sich ständig mit den Fingern hindurchfuhr, und er schien blasser als sonst.

„Ja, ich wollte mit Ihnen über einen John Doe sprechen, der letzte Nacht eingeliefert wurde", Warren rieb sich in einer Geste, die Aaron gut vertraut war und die ihm sagte, dass irgendein Problem zu viel für ihn war, den Nasenrücken.

„Erzähl mir davon, während wir zu meinem Büro gehen." Im Wissen, dass Warren ihm folgen würde, nahm Aaron seine Schritte wieder auf.

„Nun, es handelt sich um einen älteren Mann, in - wie ich stark vermute - Moses' Alter. Die Polizei hat ihn vergangene Nacht vor dem Malcolm Building aufgelesen, wo er Ärger gemacht hat. Er scheint unter schweren Halluzinationen zu leiden, es brauchte beide Cops um ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

„Ziemlich kräftig für einen Mann in Moses' Alter", kommentierte Aaron. „Ist das seine Akte?"

„Ja", Warren nickte und reichte ihm die Mappe. „Wir haben ihn bereits auf Drogen hin untersucht, doch das einzig bemerkenswerte ist eine starke Häufung von Nikotin in seinem Organismus. Bei der Menge, die der Kerl raucht, müsste er Lungenkrebs haben, stattdessen ist er in ausgezeichneter Verfassung für jemanden seines Alters."

„Irgendwelche sonstigen neurologischen Abnormitäten?"

„Nein, nichts", Warren schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinerlei Auffälligkeiten. Außer denen in seinem Oberstübchen."

Aaron hob seinen Blick. „Ist das die professionelle Meinung eines Arztes?"

„Meiner Auffassung nach weist er alle Symptome einer Schizophrenie auf, nur …", Warren wirkte nervös. „Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an."

Aaron vermutete, dass es die vielen Stunden Dienst waren, die nun ihren Tribut von Warren zu fordern begannen, doch nach einem Blick in die Akte konnte auch er nicht bestreiten, dass sie Lücken aufwies. Eine Diagnose zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ausgeschlossen, und da der Mann keinerlei Identifizierung besaß, war es ihnen auch nicht möglich, etwas über seine eventuelle frühere Krankheitsgeschichte herauszufinden. Aaron wurde plötzlich klar, warum Warren sich mit einer Meinung zurückhielt: dieser Fall erforderte mehr Erfahrung als die eines Praktikanten.

„Du gehst jetzt und ruhst dich aus", sagte Aaron nach einem Moment. „Ich werde mir Moses ansehen. Ist er bei klarem Verstand?"

„Ja", Warren nickte. „Als er sich beruhigt hatte, war er völlig normal. Nur bei Fragen nach seiner Herkunft flammte sein Zorn wieder auf."

„So dass er gefährlich wird?", fragend sah Aaron ihn an.

Warren haderte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Klingt interessant", dann aber runzelte Aaron die Stirn. Er hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, ein Schreibtisch voller Papierkram erwartete ihn, doch andererseits … vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, eine Sekretärin einzustellen. „Wenn du gehst, bitte doch eine der Schwestern, Moses zu mir in mein Büro zu bringen. Ich will ihn mir so bald wie möglich ansehen."

* * *

Bereits kurze Zeit später sah sich Aaron dem Mann gegenüber, den man in Ermangelung einer Identität John Doe genannt hatte.

Und nun verstand er auch Warrens Einschätzung dessen Alters. Mit seinem langen fließenden Bart und dem ebenfalls langen Haar, das zuweilen eher weiß als grau erschien, war er mindestens Siebzig. Selbst seine Augenbrauen waren grau, und so buschig, dass sie sich nach außen hin zu kräuseln begannen. Die blaugrünen Augen schienen leicht benommen, doch nach der starken Dosis Thorazin die er letzte Nacht erhalten hatte, war das zu erwarten gewesen, auch wenn mittlerweile genug Zeit vergangen war, um zwar die volle Wirkung des Medikaments ausschließen zu können, jedoch noch so viel davon übrig, dass Aaron ohne Furcht vor einem neuerlichen Gewaltausbruch seines Gegenübers eine erste Beurteilung abgeben konnte.

Beide starrten sich minutenlang an, so als schätzte Aaron nicht nur seinen Patienten, sondern dieser auch ihn ein. Aaron saß auf seinem Stuhl, hielt einen Schreibblock in der Hand, und wartete, wie der Mann auf seine Beobachtung reagieren würde. Er versuchte, sich ihn als Ruhestörer vor dem Malcolm Building vorzustellen und konnte eine gewisse Skepsis, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Mann ihm völlig harmlos schien, nicht leugnen. Etwas Tieferes als sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sein Patient vielleicht krank, nicht aber gefährlich war.

„Könnte ich vielleicht ein Glas Wasser haben?", sprach der alte Mann zuerst. Seine Stimme zunächst nur ein Krächzen, dann aber zunehmend klarer, mit der Spur eines vielleicht britischen Akzents.

„Sicher!" Aaron goss aus einem Krug, der auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Schreibtisch stand, ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihm.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich ausgetrocknet", kommentierte John Doe, noch ehe er das Glas ergriff und seiner Erklärung ein „Danke" hinzufügte.

Aaron zeigte Verständnis. „Eine Nebenwirkung des Thorazins."

„Ich mag das Zeug nicht, das man mir in die Venen gespritzt hat", sah John ihn an, nachdem er das Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte.

„Sie waren gefährlich." Aaron sah keinen Sinn darin, sich zu entschuldigen. Der beste Weg das Vertrauen eines Patienten zu gewinnen war Aufrichtigkeit, nichts war seiner Meinung nach besser. Weder irgendwelche psychiatrischen Fachbegriffe, die für Außenstehende eh keinen Sinn ergaben, noch sinnlose Worte des Mitgefühls - einfach nur Ehrlichkeit. „Wir mussten Ihnen etwas geben, um Sie zu beruhigen."

„Ja ja", knurrte der Mann und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, „das sagen Sie."

Aaron machte sich eine Notiz. „Sie erinnern sich nicht?"

„Nein", kam es kurz.

„Haben Sie öfter solche Erinnerungslücken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Die Lippen des Mannes begannen zu zittern, so als ob er sich einer Stelle nähere, an die er nicht wollte. „Der Vorteil daran, Erinnerungslücken zu haben, ist der, dass man sich nicht erinnert, dass man welche hat."

Aaron entschied, auf vorerst sicheres Terrain zurückzukehren. „Das stimmt", lächelte er. „Woran erinnern Sie sich?"

„Hier an diesem Ort aufgewacht zu sein", sein Blick schweifte ab, „sonst an nichts."

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie gestern getan haben?"

„Nein", klang es nun leicht verärgert.

Aaron war mehr als unglücklich darüber, hatte die letzte Antwort doch eine neue Flut von Fragen, betreffs seines Patienten, in ihm ausgelöst, dessen Klinikpyjama in seiner steril blauen Farbe nicht so recht zu seinem sonstigen Ich zu passen schien. Der Mann hatte etwas an sich, das für Aaron nicht in Worte zu fassen war, und dass ihn davon überzeugte, dass es auf keinen Fall die normale Form der Schizophrenie war, mit der er es zu tun hatte - falls überhaupt. Die Augen seines Patienten schienen zwar glasig, doch war das eine Spätfolge der Medikation, die er, um seinen Gewaltausbruch einzudämmen, bei seiner Einweisung erhalten hatte. Aaron, der seinen Patienten nicht gleich bei ihrer ersten Sitzung zu sehr drängen wollte, entschied, ein unverfängliches neues Gesprächsthema anzuschneiden:

„Sie waren vergangene Nacht nicht in der Lage uns Ihren Namen zu nennen", merkte er an. „Wäre es jetzt vielleicht möglich? Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, sie nur mit John Doe anzusprechen."

Über den buschigen Brauen bildeten sich Runzeln, die blauen Augen starrten ihn unentwegt an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man mich nennt. Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon, dass ich mich an nicht mehr erinnere, als ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Ist das Ihre Art, mir helfen zu wollen, indem Sie mir dumme Fragen stellen, Thorongil?"

Aaron blinzelte, verwirrt starrte er sein Gegenüber an. „Bitte?"

„Was?" John Doe wirkte ebenfalls perplex.

„Sie haben mich bei einem Namen genannt", wies Aaron ihn hin.

Skeptisch sah Moses ihn an. „Habe ich das?"

„Sie nannten mich Thorongil", erklärte der Doktor.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Aaron konnte die Aufrichtigkeit der Antwort in Moses' Augen sehen, sowie einen nicht geringen Grad ehrliche Verwirrung. „Es ist mir wohl einfach so herausgerutscht. Wahrscheinlich passte es gerade."

Angesichts dieser Erklärung runzelte Aaron die Stirn. Er machte sich eine weitere Notiz: Sein Patient schien nicht gewalttätig, doch andererseits war die Wirkung von 500mg Thorazin bei niemandem zu unterschätzen. Aaron wagte noch keine Diagnose, die zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, nach nur einer Sitzung, ohnehin verfrüht wäre, außerdem wollte er abwarten, wie sein Patient sich ohne Medikamente verhielt.

„Wir müssen darüber nachdenken, wie wir Sie nennen sollen", merkte Aaron wie beiläufig an, „für den Fall, dass wir unsere Gespräche fortsetzen, würde ich es bevorzugen, Sie anders als nur mit John Doe anzusprechen.

„Wie viele dieser Gespräche werden wir denn führen?" Misstrauisch, mit einer Spur von Nachdruck, sah John ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Aaron ehrlich zu. „Wahrscheinlich, bis wir herausgefunden haben, wie Ihr Name lautet und warum Sie sich vor dem Malcolm Building so aufgeregt haben."

Auf einmal verkrampfte der Mann. Vorher entspannte Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Rücken straffte sich, seine Kiefermuskeln begannen, unbewusst zu knirschen. Der Alte war zornig, wie Aaron folgerte, und kaum in der Lage es zu verbergen.

„Sie wirken beunruhigt", versuchte er sanft auf ihn einzureden, voller Zweifel darüber, ob er eine sinnvolle Antwort erhalten würde. „Gibt es etwas am Malcolm Building, dass Sie aus der Fassung bringt?"

„Es ist ein Ort der Finsternis!" John Doe sprang auf, schien den Doktor zusehends zu überragen, und während seine Stimme sich Angst einflößend änderte, tiefer und kräftiger wurde, geriet Aaron für einen kurzen, aber verrückten Moment in Versuchung, dem alten Mann Glauben zu schenken.

„Setzen Sie sich", versuchte er ihn abermals zu beruhigen, dazu entschlossen, die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch zu behalten, fügte dann aber noch ein „Bitte" hinzu, um es dem alten Mann leichter zu machen.

Dieser sah Aaron aufgeschreckt an, so als ob er sich jäh daran erinnerte, wo er sich befand. Sein Zornausbruch schwand, der vorherige Zustand der Verwirrung kehrte zurück.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass es ein Ort der Finsternis ist?" Aaron konnte kaum fassen, dass er solch melodramatischen Ausdruck benutzte, der zwar angebracht war, um die Handlung des aktuellen George Lucas Films zu beschreiben, nicht aber in einer psychiatrischen Sitzung.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte John einmal mehr, sein Ausdruck war angespannt. „Ich weiß gar nichts, es ist nur so ein Gefühl."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", Aaron war voller Mitleid für diesen alten Mann, der so deplatziert hier wirkte. Wer war er in dieser Welt, wenn er fern von diesem Ort war? Hatte er Frau und Kinder, Enkelkinder angesichts seines Alters? „Sie müssen mir nichts erzählen, wenn Sie nicht wollen."

„Ich würde es ja gerne tun", erwiderte der alte Mann leise, „ich sollte wohl sogar. Mir scheint nämlich, als ob ich für lange Zeit fort war und es wichtig für mich sein könnte zurückzukehren."

„Zuzugeben, dass man ein Problem hat, ist immer ein guter Schritt", ging Aaron mehr als für ihn üblich auf seinen Patienten ein. John schien es zu brauchen. „Wir werden gemeinsam eine Antwort finden, das verspreche ich Ihnen. In der Zwischenzeit hoffe ich, dass Sie es mir nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich Sie nicht mehr mit John Doe anspreche. Sie sind keine Person, die nicht existiert, Sie sind hier und Sie sind mein Patient. Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, wenn ich Sie Moses nenne?"

„Moses?", eine buschige Augenbraue hob sich. „Sie wollen mich nach einem Mann benennen, der sich durch einen unglaublich schlechten Orientierungssinn hervorgetan hat?"

„Schlechter Orientierungssinn?" Aaron verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Man muss nicht sonderlich intelligent sein, um zu erkennen, dass er nur deshalb vierzig Tage lang auf dem Berg verschollen war, weil er sich verirrt hatte", brummte der Alte und klang dabei sehr nach einem zänkischen Greis, der von seiner Terrasse herab Kindern mit Stockschlägen droht. „Jedenfalls nicht genug, um seinen Angelegenheiten ein ganzes Testament zu widmen."

„Wenn Sie meinen", Aaron sah keinen Sinn darin, weiter über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. „Dann sagen Sie mir, wie ich Sie nennen soll."

Ein abfälliges Knurren ertönte, gefolgt von einer nörgelnden Antwort: „Moses passt schon. Ich vermute, unter diesen Umständen bin ich nicht in der Position Ansprüche zu stellen."

* * *

Etwa drei Monate bevor Doktor Aaron Stone mit jenem Patienten, den er in Ermangelung eines Namens Moses genannt hatte, konfrontiert wurde, tauchte aus dem Nebel der nördlichen See ein Schiff auf. Bemerkt von niemandem, da die Menschen Reisen durch das Nordmeer, wo es selbst an guten Tagen eisig kalt war, während der Wintermonate mieden. Eisschollen, Treibgut der arktischen Pole, trieben gefährlich im Wasser und stellten eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr für jegliches Schiff dar, dass es wagte, sich ihnen zu nähern. Aber auch Eisberge, Nebel und für gewöhnlich stürmische See machten das Nordmeer zu einem unwirtlichen Ort, selbst für jene, die die meiste Zeit ihres Daseins auf dem Meer zugebracht hatten.

Doch selbst wenn jemand hier gewesen wäre, er hätte ein Schiff erblickt, einer römischen Galeere nicht unähnlich, mit einem Trio gewaltiger Segel, so grau, wie die Nebel aus denen es aufgetaucht war. Gefertigt aus Holz, von Zimmerern, deren kunsthandwerkliche Arbeit jenseits von allem war, was es in dieser Welt gab. Pure Schönheit, nicht von Schiffsbauern, sondern von Künstlern erschaffen. Als ob es auf den Wellen glitt, schwamm es sanft durch das unstete Wasser dahin, gefolgt von einem Schaumbett, das es hin zu seiner Bestimmung brandete. Inmitten singender Stimmen von Buckelwalen, schien das Schiff nicht wirklich real, und jeder, der es gesehen hätte, würde meinen, sich in einem Traum zu befinden.

An Bord des Schiffes, das Platz für viele bot, gab es nur drei Passagiere. Drei, die nötig waren, um eine Reise zu wagen, die keiner von ihnen mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. Voll beladen mit Nahrung und Trinkwasser war das Schiff dafür ausgestattet ihnen eine sorgenfreie Fahrt hin zu ihrem Ziel und wieder zurück zu gewähren; für eine Reise, die bislang ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen war, und die, ehe sie den Dunstschleier in die andere Welt, die sie vor langer Zeit verlassen hatten, ganz im Geheimen durchbrachen, nichts Aufregendes bot. Das jedoch änderte sich, als die Grenze erst passiert war, als sie die ruhigen Wasser, auf denen man in einer sanften, kühlen Brise dahinsegelte und den strahlenden Sonnenschein einer wahren Idylle hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Nun waren sie an einem Ort angelangt, wo die Wellen sich fast so hoch wie ihre Masten erhoben, und wo es trotz der Sonne über ihnen grau und trübsinnig war. Böiger Wind, der vermengt mit Regenschwaden unablässig auf sie einpeitschte, und eine von Blitz und Donner erfüllte Luft, erinnerte die Reisenden stets daran, wie weit sie sich von ihrem Zuhause entfernt und welches Risiko sie mit dieser Fahrt auf sich genommen hatten. Die Zurückgebliebenen hatten ihnen abgeraten, diese Reise anzutreten, hatten es als töricht bezeichnet den Schritt von einem sicheren Ort in eine Welt zu wagen, in der die Gewalt seit ihrem Abschied gewiss nicht weniger geworden war.

Legolas Grünblatt stand am Bug seines Schiffes und sah nichts weiter vor sich als den Horizont einer trübgrauen See, der sich kaum von dem ebenfalls grauen Himmel, der sich darüber ausbreitete, abhob. Der Wind war so eisig, dass seine blasse Haut zu erfrieren drohte, doch die Idee, das offene Deck gegen das geborgene Innere des Schiffes zu tauschen kam ihm nicht. Es war zu lange her, dass er etwas so widriges wie dieses Wetter erlebt hatte; und weil er das stets perfekte Klima Valinors kaum noch zu würdigen wusste, genoss er es aus vollem Herzen. Einige wenige Monate wie das hier, so dachte er, und er würde liebend gerne nach Hause zurückkehren.

„Du solltest nach drinnen kommen", riet ihm eine Stimme.

Legolas warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah einen dick eingehüllten Elladan, der ihm sein Gewand reichte.

„Danke", zeigte er sich erkenntlich, „aber ich bevorzuge es, noch etwas hier draußen zu bleiben." Er zog sich den Mantel über und wandte sich wieder der See zu.

Elladan gesellte sich zu ihm. „Was meinst du, wie lange werden wir brauchen, um das Meer zu durchqueren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Legolas wahrheitsgemäß. „Ein paar hundert Millennien können die Gestalt der Welt erheblich beeinflusst haben. Augenblicklich segeln wir in der einstigen westlichen See, halten uns jedoch nicht ostwärts nach Mithlond, sondern eher Richtung West, nach Valinor, falls es in dieser Welt überhaupt noch eine Rolle spielt. Ich vermute, dass wir auf das, was einst die Ostküste der Sonnenlande war, zuhalten."

„Und du meinst, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?" Elladan klang besorgt. Er wusste, dass es mehr als nur ihre Aufgabe war, die den Prinzen des Düsterwalds antrieb.

Unfähig die Schwierigkeiten der auf sich genommenen Reise zu leugnen, zuckte Legolas die Achseln. „Es ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den wir haben." Sie besaßen nur spärliche Informationen, und die Tatsache, dass sie in einer Welt angekommen waren, die sich ihrer Art gewiss nicht mehr erinnerte, war sicherlich nicht hilfreich.

„Er könnte tot sein", wies Elladan ihn vorsichtig hin, wohl wissend, dass dies ein Thema war, das dem Prinzen nicht behagte, ganz besonders jetzt, nach Antritt ihrer Reise. Doch ebenso wie Legolas, hatten auch Elladan und sein Bruder, als sie ihm ihre Begleitung anboten, das Risiko dieser Fahrt auf sich genommen. Es stand ihnen zu, ihre Meinung zu äußern, zumindest was Elladan betraf, und auch wenn Legolas es nicht gerne hörte, die Realität ihrer Situation musste ihm vor Augen geführt werden.

„Wenn er tot wäre, wäre seine Seele nach Mandos heimgekehrt", Legolas' Stimme hob sich. „Und da sie das nicht getan hat, ist er noch am Leben."

„Legolas, niemand will das Allerschlimmste denken, doch auch du solltest dich mit dieser Möglichkeit auseinandersetzen", Elladans Worte klangen sanft. „In dieser Welt hat sich vieles verändert, wir kennen sie kaum. Wir müssen herausfinden, warum wir so lange nichts von Mithrandir gehört haben; ob er von etwas Bösem befallen oder tot ist."

„Ich weigere mich, daran zu denken." Legolas, dessen Augen unverwandt zum trüben Horizont starrten, wirkte entschlossen.

„Das will niemand", beharrte Elladan, „aber auch du solltest diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen."

Abrupt wandte Legolas sich zum Gehen. „Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden!"

„Legolas!" Elladan griff nach seiner Schulter und hielt ihn somit auf. „Der Tod gehört zum Leben dazu. Es ist nur eine Fügung des Schicksals, das wir das sind, was wir sind. Wir müssen das akzeptieren."

Mit deutlich sanfterem Gesichtsausdruck wandte Legolas sich um. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das was sein alter Freund sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach, auch wenn der Schmerz in seinem Herzen es war, der ihn antrieb Mithrandir zu finden. „Ich weiß, und ich habe die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass es der Preis der Unsterblichkeit ist, die sterben zu sehen, die man liebt. Ich hielt Melias Hand, als das Leben sie verließ, und ich saß an Aragorns Totenbett. Als ich gemeinsam mit Gimli nach Valinor segelte, glaubte ich, das Unvermeidbare damit abgewendet zu haben, doch ich irrte mich, auch er ging von mir. Ich möchte nicht das letzte überlebende Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft sein, Elladan, ich verweigere mich dem Gedanken daran. Mithrandir ist am Leben und ich werde ihn finden."

Elladan verstand Legolas' Kummer, er selbst wusste nur zu gut, wie hilflos man im Angesicht des Sterbens geliebter Menschen war. Ebenso wie Legolas hatte auch er Aragorn und Gimli geliebt, und sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die Liebgewonnene verloren hatten. „Ich verstehe deine Angst, der letzte der Neun zu sein, doch wir alle haben Verluste erlitten. Glaubst du etwa, mein Schmerz war weniger gering, als ich von Arwens Ableben erfuhr? Es gab keinen Grund für sie zu sterben, doch sie selbst wählte so. Es war ihre Trauer, die sie getötet hat, Legolas. Sie tötete sie, weil sie sich ein Leben ohne Aragorn nicht vorstellen konnte."

Legolas sah den Kummer in Elladans Augen und fühlte sein eigenes Herz, beim Gedanken daran, dass der Abendstern ihrer beider Leben erloschen war, schmerzen. So viele ihrer Worte waren noch immer in seiner Erinnerung, selbst nach Tausenden von Jahren seit ihrem Scheiden. Bis zum heutigen Tage wurde sie von ihrer Familie betrauert, und jedes Jahr an ihrem Geburtstag stellte Elrond eine Kerze für sie auf, so wie er es tat, seit Legolas nach Valinor heimgekehrt und ihm vom Ableben seiner Tochter erzählt hatte, die nun bei ihrem König ruhte.

„Aber so muss es nicht sein, Legolas", fuhr Elladan fort. „Du hast nicht so viel verloren, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Melia starb, doch wir alle wissen, dass ihre Seele in Ariel weiterlebt. Und Ariel liebt dich."

Das konnte Legolas nicht bestreiten. Er liebte die Elbin, die er kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Valinor geheiratet hatte. Mit dem Verlust Melias hatte er zwar geglaubt, dies sei für immer, da menschliche Seelen nicht in Mandos' Hallen Einzug hielten, doch Mithrandir hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Pläne Erus für die Menschen andere waren. Denn auch wenn sie nicht die Ewigkeit der Elben besaßen, so gab es selbst für ihre Seelen einen Weg um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Als Legolas Ariel zum ersten Mal begegnete, hatte er sofort gewusst, dass es Melia war, die erneut in sein Leben trat, auch wenn sie nicht die Frau, die er gekannt und geliebt hatte, war. Es war sein Herz gewesen, das zu ihm sprach.

Seit damals waren sie unzertrennlich, und wenn er es ihr erlaubt hätte, dann wäre sie bei dieser Reise an seiner Seite gewesen, doch Legolas war nicht bereit, ihr Leben für etwas aufs Spiel zu setzen, das jenseits der Grenzen Valinors lag und solch ein Mysterium war. Dennoch, der Gedanke, das Mithrandir irgendwo hier in dieser Welt war und Hilfe brauchte, ließ ihn nicht los. Die Valar würden keinen weiteren Boten senden, nicht - so vermutete Legolas - ehe sie nicht wussten, was mit Olórin geschehen war. Vier Jahrhunderte lang hatte Legolas geduldig auf die Rückkehr seines alten Freundes gewartet und mit Ablauf eines weiteren Jahrtausends eingesehen, dass es Zeit war zu handeln. Fest dazu entschlossen Mithrandir zu finden, ebenso wie er fest dazu entschlossen war, nicht das letzte verbliebene Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft zu sein, überzeugte er Elladan und Elrohir davon ihn zu begleiten und stach in See.

„Ich weiß", wandte er sich schließlich wieder Elladan zu. „Und es schmerzt mich, dass sie nicht bei mir ist - wird es jeden Tag unserer Reise tun, an dem ich von ihr getrennt bin. Doch dies hier muss getan werden."

Elladan nickte. Trotz allem bewunderte er die manchmal an Sturheit grenzende Entschlossenheit des Prinzen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das Band, das euch Gefährten verbindet, verstehe, aber auch ich wünsche mir, das Mithrandir noch am Leben ist."

„Es ist mehr als ein Band", Legolas traf Elladans Blick, „es ist das Wissen, dass er an meiner Stelle ebenso handeln würde. Wenn ich der Vermisste wäre, Mithrandir würde mich finden."

Elladan hoffte, dass es so einfach sein würde, dass sie Mithrandir hoffentlich lebend aufspüren würden. Doch als ihr Schiff immer weiter und weiter segelte, sich immer mehr aus den schützenden Nebeln wagte, die es sicher vor dieser neuen Welt verbargen, desto mehr quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht unmöglich war, den Istar je wiederzusehen.

* * *

Detective Eve McCaughley starrte auf die Leiche.

Wie sie am Ausmaß der Hautschädigung erkannte, schien der Körper bereits längere Zeit im Wasser gelegen zu haben, ebenso wie ihr der Fundort an der Uferböschung verriet, dass die Strömung ihn hergebracht haben musste. Höchstwahrscheinlich war die Leiche an einem etwas höher gelegenen Lauf des Flusses ins Wasser geworfen worden und hatte während der vergangenen Tage ihren Weg stromabwärts genommen. Verfaultes Laub und anderes organisches Material, wie Zweige und Insekten, hatten sich während seiner Reise an den Körper gehangen und waren gemeinsam mit diesem an der Böschung, die ein natürliches Hindernis für alle im Fluss treibenden Materialien bot, zum Stillstand gekommen. Und dort war die Leiche am heutigen Morgen von einer dreiköpfigen Familie auf ihrem Morgenspaziergang gefunden worden.

Da die Unbescholtenheit des Tatorts bis zum Eintreffen des forensischen Teams und des Leichenbeschauers unbedingt gewahrt werden musste, hatte Eve die Polizisten angewiesen, das Gebiet weiträumig abzusperren und Distanz zu halten. Während sie selbst am Fundort neben der Leiche niederkniete, zog sie sich die Latexhandschuhe über. Eine erste vorläufige Analyse würde sie selbst unternehmen. Wie sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, unter anderem, weil es ihr beim späteren Schreiben des Berichtes half, hob sie ihr Diktiergerät an die Lippen und begann zu sprechen:

„Detective Eve McCaughley - Mord", begann sie ihre Aufzeichnung. „Bei dem Opfer handelt es sich um einen männlichen Weißen, circa eins siebzig groß, hundertsiebzig Pfund schwer, von mittlerer Statur, mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Sein Alter würde ich auf Mitte zwanzig bis Anfang Dreißig schätzen. Todesursächlich scheint ein Kopfschuss aus nächster Nähe zu sein, was sich auf die Schädelverletzung mit Eintrittswunde am Nasenbein und Austritt am Hinterkopf bezieht. Ballistisch kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine genaue Aussage getroffen werden, doch ich vermute ein eher großes Kaliber, wahrscheinlich eine 45er. Das Opfer ist vollständig mit einem Anzug bekleidet, lediglich ein Schuh fehlt, wobei schwer zu sagen ist, ob er im Fluss oder während der Ermordung verloren ging. Der verbliebene Schuh ist zugeschnürt. Der Anzug sieht teuer aus, möglicherweise Armani, was meiner Meinung nach auf einen Geschäftsmann hinweist …"

„Detective McCaughley!" Die Erwähnung ihres Namens und sich nähernde Schritte des Streifenpolizisten ließen Eve den Recorder unverzüglich abschalten. Wie in einem solchen Falle üblich, hatte sie Beamte zur Erkundung des Geländes ausgesandt, ganz besonders, da es sich hier um die Uferböschung eines Flusses handelte, die durchaus noch vereinzelte abgetriebene Beweisstücke bergen konnte.

Eve sah über die mit Laub bedeckte Grünfläche hinweg, die entlang des Flusses von Bäumen gesäumt war. Ein Spazierpfad, der einen angenehmen Blick aufs Wasser bot, schlängelte sich einladend durch einen Park, der ideal schien, um mit seinen Kindern Modellboote schwimmen zu lassen oder um ein Picknick zu veranstalten. Ein Ort, viel zu schön für die makabre Entdeckung, die hier am Ufer gemacht worden war. Der Polizist, ein Officer namens Scavelli, trat zu ihr. In der Hand einen Folienbeutel, in dem sich ein von ihm oder seinen Beamten gefundenes Objekt befand, dass Eve auf den ersten Blick für eine Brieftasche hielt.

„Was haben Sie entdeckt?", fragte sie ihn.

Er reichte ihr den Beutel. „Einer meiner Männer ist auf das hier gestoßen."

„Am Fluss?" Der Inhalt war in bemerkenswert gutem Zustand und sah nicht aus, als hätte er über längere Zeit im Wasser gelegen.

„Nein." Scavelli schüttelte den Kopf. „In einem Abfallkorb entlang des Weges. Eine in New York ausgestellte Fahrerlaubnis mit Adresse in Manhattan befindet sich im Inneren."

Während Eve den Beutel an sich nahm, die Brieftasche herausholte und genau untersuchte, sprach sie kein Wort. Weder Kreditkarten noch Geld waren vorhanden, die Fahrerlaubnis der tatsächlich einzig bemerkenswerte Inhalt. Als sie das Gesicht auf der Plastikkarte musterte, wusste sie augenblicklich, dass die Person auf dem Foto jene war, die solch abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Ein Gesicht, dem absolut nichts Auffälliges anhaftete und dass jedem einzelnen Passanten, der ihr täglich auf der Straße begegnete, gehören konnte.

„Sein Name ist Robert Falstead", merkte Eve an, „wohnhaft vierundneunzigste Straße, Manhattan."

„Müsste eine Seitenstraße der Columbus Avenue sein", Scavelli nickte. „Ich frage mich, wie es geschehen konnte, dass er als Fischfutter im Fluss gelandet ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht." Eve versank in Schweigen. Die wenigen Puzzleteile, die sie besaß, begannen sich langsam zu einem unvollkommenen Bild zu formen. Zwar standen ihre Ermittlungen erst ganz am Anfang, aber eines, was durchaus noch von Bedeutung sein konnte, war ihr jetzt bereits klar: „Auf jeden Fall war es kein Raubmord."

„War es nicht?" Scavelli, der ihre Erfolgsgeschichte gut genug kannte, um ihre Aussage zu respektieren, sah sie an.

Wie die meisten Officers wusste auch er, dass Eve McCaughley, trotz ihres noch jungen Alters, als eine der fähigsten Ermittlerinnen galt, was nicht zuletzt ihrem hervorragenden Auge für Details und einem ausgeprägten kriminalistischen Gespür geschuldet war. Sie wusste sich selbst zu verteidigen, war geschickt im Umgang mit der Waffe und war nicht zimperlich. Eve war keine von denen, die sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verkrochen und Berichte tippten, während andere die Drecksarbeit erledigten. Einer Polizeifamilie entstammend machte sie sich gern die Hände schmutzig. Ihr Vater war Polizist gewesen und ihr Bruder, der vor wenigen Jahren, beim Einsatz in einem überfallenen Spirituosengeschäft getötet worden war, ebenfalls.

Sich diese wunderschöne Frau als Polizistin vorzustellen fiel schwer. Um ernst genommen zu werden, wusste sie das jedoch gut zu verbergen. Sie benutzte nur wenig Make-up, trug ihr langes mahagonifarbenes Haar stets zu einem Zopf gebunden und versteckte ihre saphirblauen Augen hinter metallgefassten Brillengläsern, auch wenn sie diese nur benutzte, um Berichte zu schreiben. Stets lässig gekleidet wirkte sie auf den ersten Blick wie ein junges Mädchen, dass das College besucht, nicht wie jemand, dem man die Verantwortung einer Ermittlerin anvertrauen würde. Dennoch hatte sie sich im Laufe der Zeit bewährt. Sie hatte ihr Können bewiesen, und die, die sie kannten, waren sich ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst.

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sollte wie ein Raubüberfall aussehen, war aber keiner. Dem Opfer - das übrigens verheiratet war - wurde der Schmuck abgenommen, ich habe den Abdruck an seinem Ringfinger gesehen. In seiner Brieftasche sind weder Kreditkarte noch Bargeld, und dieser Typ, der wie ein Buchhalter aussieht, wirkt auf mich auch nicht wie jemand, der es auf einen Kampf mit einem Straßenräuber ankommen lässt. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihn aus kürzester Entfernung zu erschießen und seine Leiche ins Wasser zu werfen."

„Und die Brieftasche? Warum wurde sie zurückgelassen?", fragend sah Scavelli sie an. Er verstand, was sie meinte, auch wenn noch viel Erklärungsspielraum blieb. „Ich meine, wenn ein anderes Motiv des Täters ursächlich war, warum hat er der Leiche die Brieftasche entnommen?"

„Für den Fall, dass wir den Toten finden und das Offensichtliche übersehen." Eve hielt die Brieftasche hoch. „Sehen Sie, echtes Kalbsleder. So etwas, wie das hier, kauft man sich nur, wenn man es sich leisten kann. In der Pfandleihe würde man ohne Weiteres hundert Dollar dafür bekommen. Ein gewöhnlicher Räuber würde so etwas nicht zurücklassen. Er würde das, was für ihn nicht verwertbar ist, wegwerfen und sie zu Geld machen."

„Vielleicht war er nur nicht intelligent genug", wies Scavelli sie hin.

„Vielleicht", Eve lächelte, „aber das bezweifle ich."

* * *

Es war reiner Impuls der Aaron auf seinem Heimweg diesen Abend zum Malcolm Building fahren ließ.

Der Fall Moses hatte seine Gedanken den ganzen weiteren Tag beschäftigt. Besonders da er es dem alten Mann im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Sitzung gestattet hatte, die Führung ihres Gesprächs zu übernehmen. Die Einsicht, die Moses trotz fehlender Erinnerungen in seiner Wahrnehmung der Welt gegenüber zeigte, hatte Aaron überrascht. Doch es gab auch die anderen Momente: die, in denen er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen wollte und plötzlich so verstört wirkte, dass lediglich das Thorazin in seinem Körper einen befürchteten neuerlichen Gewaltausbruch abhielt. Die Frage, ob dieser Zorn aus dem Willen zu verletzen heraus geboren wurde oder ob er ein Resultat der Frustration darüber war, nicht zu wissen, wie er diesen unkontrollierbaren Level erreichte, ließ Aaron, der Moses' Überweisung um einige Tage aufgeschoben hatte, nicht los.

Für ihn stand fest, dass es sich um ein Trauma handelte, dass Moses' Erinnerungen vor ihm verbarg; eine schreckliche Begebenheit, die ihm widerfahren war und die sein Verstand verweigerte zu akzeptieren. Bedauerlicherweise schien es keinerlei Nachweis über die Herkunft des Mannes zu geben. Es war schwer Informationen zu sammeln, wenn man nicht einmal einen Namen für die Suche besaß. Aaron wusste, dass der Schlüssel, Moses zu helfen, darin verborgen lag, den Grund für dieses Trauma herauszufinden, doch wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Den ganzen weiteren Tag, nach seiner Sitzung mit dem alten Mann, hatte Aaron mit der Erledigung seines Papierkrams zugebracht, seine Gedanken allerdings waren ständig zu einem ganz bestimmten Punkt hin abgeschweift:

_Thorongil._

Was bedeutete dieses Wort?

Als sich das Malcolm Building vor ihm in den Himmel erhob, nutzte er die Kurzwahl seines Mobiltelefons um die einzig ihm bekannte Person zu kontaktieren, von der er wusste, dass sie ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Und obwohl es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag, dass das Wort lediglich Moses' lädierter Psyche entsprungen und nichts weiter als Kauderwelsch war, musste Aaron, der vollkommen im Dunkeln tappte, jeden Strohhalm an Wissen, der sich ihm bot, ergreifen - und sei er noch so gering. Die Verbindung war schnell hergestellt, das Freizeichen ertönte und schon einen Augenblick später sprach Aaron in die Freisprechanlage, die sein Handy mit dem Auto verband.

„Hey Stuart, ich bin's, Aaron", grüßte er seinen alten Freund, einen Collegelehrer, der an der New York University dozierte.

„Hi Aaron!", erwiderte Stuart. Das klackende Geräusch einer Computertastatur im Hintergrund wies darauf hin, dass sich Stuart Farmer noch immer in seinem Büro, in der Abteilung für Englische Literatur, befand.

Aaron wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Stuart viel zu viel Zeit mit seiner Arbeit verbrachte und dabei vergaß, ein Leben zu führen. „Du arbeitest noch?", konnte er sich ein Sticheln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, das tue ich", kommentierte Stuart trocken. „Nicht jeder von uns verschwendet seine Zeit damit, in teuren Autos durch die Gegend zu fahren und schwer arbeitende Freunde zu belästigen."

Aaron grinste. „Denkst du noch an das Spiel am Samstag?"

„Klar", ertönte die knisternde Stimme, „ich bringe das Bier mit."

„Großartig", Aaron freute sich darauf, gemeinsam mit seinem alten Freund das Spiel anzusehen. „Hör zu, ich habe eine Frage an dich. Hast du je von einem Wort Thorongil gehört?"

„Bitte?" Stuart schien nicht verstanden zu haben.

„Thorongil", verdrehte Aaron die Augen und bog in die Straße ein, an deren Ende sich das Malcolm Building auftürmte.

„Im Moment sagt es mir nichts", gestand Stuart, „aber ich kann in meiner Datenbank nachsehen. Gib mir eine Minute."

„Danke." Während Aaron wartete, parkte er am Bordstein ein und brachte sein Auto zum Stehen.

Durch die Windschutzscheibe seines Wagens hindurch sah er die hoch aufragende Glasstruktur des Gebäudes, dass offiziell als Malcolm Building bezeichnet wurde. Und auch wenn es nicht so hoch wie das Empire State Building in den Himmel ragte, so war es doch fast noch beeindruckender, und hatte den Spitznamen Monolith, was es seiner Bauweise aus schwarzem Marmor und der schwarzen gläsernen Fassade verdankte, wahrlich verdient; ganz besonders nachts, wenn es sich dunkel vom Sternenhimmel abhob und wie ein Schwarzes Loch schien, das jedes Licht schluckte. Während Aaron an dem Gebäude emporstarrte, konnte er den Gedanken, dass es für kranke, mit Psychosen belastete Sinne unheilvoll wirken musste, nicht leugnen. Er ahnte, warum Moses' von Halluzinationen geplagter Geist, beim Anblick des Gebäudes einen derart heftigen Ausbruch erlitten hatte, dass der alte Mann in die Psychiatrie gebracht worden war.

Stuarts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aaron?"

„Ja, ich höre." Noch immer sah er am Gebäude empor.

„Es gibt eine Niederschrift des Wortes", begann Stuart zu erläutern, "seine Herkunft ist jedoch unklar. Jemand, der in mittelalterlicher Volkskunde bewandert ist, könnte etwas darüber wissen, doch selbst darauf würde ich nicht wetten."

Aaron riss seinen Blick vom Malcolm Building los und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Stuart zu. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Dass es einen kleinen Hinweis in den Aufzeichnungen betreffs der Artus-Legende gibt."

„Die Artus-Legende?", konnte Aaron sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen, „du meinst den Ritter der Tafelrunde? DEN Artus?"

„Ja", Stuarts Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, „DEN Artus."

Verblüfft lehnte Aaron sich zurück. „Okay! Und was ist das für ein Hinweis?"

„Gemäß einer populären Theorie ist mit der Artus-Legende keine individuelle Person, sondern eine Sammlung von Geschichten gemeint. Ehe Malory sie zu dem gemacht hat, was sie heute ist, gab es viele dieser Art von Legenden, und eine davon schien sich um einen König namens Thorongil zu handeln, der, bevor er König wurde, jemand ganz anderes war; der seine wahre Identität verbarg und sich erst offenbarte, als es notwendig wurde. So etwas in der Art. Man vermutet, dass diese Erzählung um Thorongil Einzug in die Artus-Legende gefunden hat."

„Also könnte Moses Geschichtsprofessor sein …", grübelte Aaron.

„Wer?"

„Einer meiner Patienten", klärte Aaron ihn auf. Er wusste, dass er Stuart eine Erklärung schuldig war, auch wenn es ihm nicht zustand, detaillierte Einzelheiten aus Moses' Krankengeschichte preiszugeben. „Ein John Doe ohne Identifikation, dessen ganze Weise zu sprechen mir britisch erscheint, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin. Er scheint unter einer schweren Form der Amnesie zu leiden, hervorgerufen durch ein traumatisches Ereignis in seiner Vergangenheit. Während unserer Sitzung hat er mich plötzlich Thorongil genannt."

„Weshalb du jetzt vermutest, dass er Experte für mittelalterliche Sagen ist", ahnte Stuart.

„Mir fällt nichts Besseres ein", Aaron zuckte die Achseln. „Gibt es noch weiteres Material über diesen Thorongil?"

Stuart schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das, was ich dir erzählt habe, ist alles, was es darüber gibt. Ich scherze nicht, Aaron, aber es gibt keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen, nicht einmal darüber, wo diese Legende ihren Ursprung hat. Dein Mann müsste Experte für längst vergessene Mythen sein, um überhaupt je davon gehört zu haben. Es sei denn, er kannte diesen Thorongil persönlich", Stuart kicherte.

„Witzbold!" Aaron sah seine Hoffnung, dass Stuart ihm wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt für seine Suche liefern konnte, enttäuscht. Die Herkunft Moses' lag weiterhin im Dunkeln, auch wenn er plötzlich das starke Gefühl hatte, das der Schlüssel darin, die Wahrheit über den Mann herauszufinden, im Verstehen des Zusammenhangs lag.

* * *

Der Mann stand am Fenster und betrachtete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Welt weit unter sich.

Obwohl das Gebäude nicht das höchste der Stadt war, genügte es, um ihm einen Panoramablick auf New York zu bieten, von dem er der Meinung war, dass ohne den vertrauten Anblick der zwei Türme etwas fehlte. Doch nichts in einem sterblichen Dasein war ewig, Gebäude ebenso wie Menschen vergänglich. Als er die Konstruktion seines Turmes in Auftrag gegeben hatte, war es seine Absicht gewesen, etwas errichten zu lassen, das zwar beeindruckend, nicht jedoch ästhetisch ansprechend sein musste. Und obwohl die Architekten die Meinung vertraten, dass nur Höhe etwas darstellte, war er selbst geerdeter geblieben. Was ihn betraf, war der Himmel völlig überbewertet.

Es war die Fassade, die ihm wichtig war; Höhe allein, mit der man einzig die Aussicht genießen konnte, zählte für ihn kaum. Innerhalb der dunklen Wände seines Gebäudes, das, wie er wusste, im Allgemeinen nur Monolith genannt wurde - nach dem Objekt in einem Kubrick-Film - leitete John Malcolm sein Unternehmen wie ein Imperium. Der Monolith war das Zentrum seines Reiches, von hier aus überwachte er alles. Malcolm ließ den Anblick New Yorks hinter sich und wandte sich wieder dem Schreibtisch zu, dessen ihn umgebendes Büro sich direkt dem Penthouse anschloss, in dem er unterhalb des Swimmingpools und des Gartens auf der Dachterrasse, lebte.

_Fortune 500_ hatte ihn als einen der mächtigsten Männer der Welt bezeichnet, doch solche Titel, die eh nur Ansichtssache waren, interessierten ihn nicht. Er wusste, wie viel er besaß, und das war im Gegensatz zu den Hunderten anderen Männern in _Fortune 500_, die davon nur träumten, nicht wenig. Die Tentakel seines Einflusses hielten nicht nur seine Vorstandsetage im Griff, sondern reichten weit darüber hinaus: in Dimensionen, die für andere kaum vorstellbar waren. Sein Potenzial war grenzenlos, und Malcolm hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, sein ganzes Dasein auf Erden damit zu verbringen, es auszuschöpfen.

In den meisten Fällen wusste niemand, dass er es war, der hinter den Kulissen wie ein Puppenspieler die Fäden zog. Die hohe Kunst der Geheimhaltung beherrschte er ausnehmend gut, und Malcolm war stolz darauf, wie weit sein Einfluss sich inzwischen ausgedehnt hatte. Seine Agenten waren überall und dienten ihm mit unerschütterlicher Hingabe. Zum einen, weil sie den Preis fürs Scheitern kannten, zum anderen, weil sie ihrer Dienste wegen fürstlich entlohnt wurden. Zudem waren sie einer der Gründe dafür, dass Malcolms Arm bereits bis in allerhöchste Kreise reichte. Es gab Staatsoberhäupter, die dankbar für seine Aufmerksamkeit waren.

Obwohl, und das war für Malcolm das Wichtigste, niemand davon wusste.

Noch ehe die Tür seines Büros sich öffnete, wusste er bereits wer eintreten würde. Abwartend ließ er sich im Ledersessel vor seinem marmornen Schreibtisch nieder. Er mochte die Kühle des dunklen Steins und strebte danach, sein Büro, das mit seinen dunklen, blankpolierten Oberflächen eisigkalt wirkte, mit so viel wie möglich davon einzurichten. Persönliche Dinge waren rar, ebenso wie Menschen hielt er sie für entbehrlich. Sie dienten und starben, mehr nicht. Warum Dinge verkomplizieren, indem man eine unnötige Bindung zu ihnen einging?

„Sandra", grüßte Malcolm die Frau, die eintrat. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, Sie gerufen zu haben."

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Malcolm, aber ich glaube, dies duldet keinen Aufschub", entschuldigte sich die in ein dunkles Kostüm gekleidete Frau, die seine persönliche Assistentin und Vertraute war. In ihrer Jugend musste sie wunderschön gewesen sein, mit flachsblondem Haar, das jetzt zu einem Knoten geschlungen war und dem Schimmer eines inneren Feuers in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, das im Laufe der Jahre seinen Glanz eingebüßt hatte. Mit ihren fünfzig Jahren war Sandra Collins zwar noch immer eine gut aussehende Frau, doch es war klar, dass ihr Aussehen es nicht mehr mit der Schönheit früherer Jahre aufnehmen konnte.

„Ich höre."

Mit genug Gespür, um auf seine Aufforderung zu warten, trat Sandra im Wissen, dass der Kaiser Audienz gewähren musste, erst nach einer Geste Malcolms näher. Sie öffnete den Aktenordner, den sie seit ihrem Eintreten unter dem Arm trug, und zog etwas hervor.

„Dies wurde vergangene Nacht von den Sicherheitskameras aufgezeichnet", legte sie einige körnige Fotografien, die jedoch noch genug zeigten, um ihre Sorge zu begründen, vor ihn auf den Tisch. „Er ist nicht tot", setzte sie fort. „Er lebt, und er war hier vor dem Gebäude letzte Nacht."

„In der Tat", Malcolm wirkte weit weniger besorgt als sie. „Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er tot ist, Sandra. Ich wusste, er würde irgendwie überleben, auch wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage sein wird, mir gefährlich zu werden."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir dieses Problem ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen sollten?" Sandra sah ihn an. „Wir haben genug für uns arbeitende Leute, die es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen könnten. Er wurde in die Psychiatrie gebracht, nachdem die Polizei ihn aufgelesen hat, es wäre eine ganz einfache Sache …"

Malcolm erhob sich. „Ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, und ich werde es jetzt noch einmal tun …" Sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in sie, seine Worte schienen Eiszapfen der Angst durch ihre Haut zu jagen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie all das in seinen Augen, was böse und entsetzlich an ihm war. „Er darf unter keinen Umständen getötet werden. Die Minute, in der sein Blut vergossen wird, wird gefolgt von jener, in der unseres fließt. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Angesichts der Schwärze seines Blicks spürte Sandra ein Schauern. „Jawohl, Sir!", nickte sie nur.

„Gut!" Malcolm ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken. „Und was Sie jetzt tun werden, ist herauszufinden, wer in diesem Hospital die Macht hat, meinen alten Freund herauszugeben, um ihn dann in ein nettes kleines Asyl zu stecken, wo er für die nächsten vierhundert Jahre vergessen werden kann. Und das wird dann hoffentlich das Letzte sein, dass ich in dieser Sache unternehmen muss. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir", nickte Sandra ein weiteres Mal, „und was, wenn ich mich weigere?"

Zynisch sah Malcolm sie an. „Sie werden es tun, wenn Sie leben wollen."


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel Zwei - Begegnungen_

Aaron hatte nicht gut geschlafen vergangene Nacht.

Nervös, müde und zweifelnd, ob er sich überhaupt in der Lage fühlte, Patienten zu empfangen, traf er am Morgen im Hospital ein. Einzig Moses' Fall hielt ihn davon ab, alle Termine des Tages zu streichen. Aus Gründen, die absolut keinen Sinn ergaben, wollte er unbedingt noch einmal mit dem alten Mann reden. Aber auch sein Gespräch mit Stuart ließ ihn nicht los, und ebenso die Frage, wie ein offensichtlich hochgebildeter Mann wie Moses, in solch einen Zustand geraten konnte, dass die Polizei ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen musste.

Was konnte einem Mann seines Alters zugestoßen sein, dass seine Sinne solch ein Bollwerk gegen die Wahrheit errichtet hatten?

Unglücklicherweise gab es viele Dinge, die dafür verantwortlich sein konnten: Amnesie war das Symptom eines schrecklichen Traumas, eines Vorfalls in der Vergangenheit einer Person, der moralisch und physisch so abstoßend war, dass die Psyche, als einzigen Weg es zu verarbeiten, es vollständig blockierte. Leider waren es Kinder, Opfer von Missbrauch, bei denen dies häufig der Fall war, und wo der einzige Weg, ihnen zu helfen, darin bestand, ihnen die bis ins Erwachsenenalter hinein unterdrückten Erinnerungen unter Hypnose aus dem Gedächtnis zu holen.

Aaron war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er im Falle des Scheiterns der konventionellen Therapie zu solch einer Maßnahme greifen musste, dies jedoch wäre der allerletzte Strohhalm. Zum ersten Mal, seit er als Psychiater am Hospital tätig war, wollte er anders, als es sonst seine Aufgabe war, nicht nur eine erste Beurteilung über einen Patienten abgeben und diesen dann anderer Zuständigkeit oder einem Arzt, der eine tiefergehende Behandlung bot, überweisen, sondern diesmal wollte er selbst am Genesungsprozess beteiligt sein.

Es war nicht unüblich für Aaron seinen Gefühlen so viel Freiraum einzuräumen. Und obwohl er wusste, wie kontrovers dies von vielen seines Berufes gesehen wurde, spürte er die Notwendigkeit dessen, um ein guter Arzt sein zu können. Wie sollte er einem Patienten helfen, wenn er sich nicht in ihn hineinversetzen konnte? Doch bei Moses war es mehr als nur das. Aaron wollte dem alten Mann helfen, wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn aus dem mentalen Wirrwarr, in dem er steckte, zu befreien. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn mit eigenartigen Träumen gequält, an die er sich zwar nicht erinnern konnte, doch von denen er wusste, dass Moses darin vorgekommen war.

Noch ehe er am vergangenen Abend die Klinik verließ, hatte Aaron angeordnet, die Dosis Thorazin, mit der Moses behandelt wurde, zu verringern. Er wollte erster Hand beurteilen können, unter welchen Symptomen der alte Mann litt, wobei ihm die Aufzeichnungen der Nacht, die Moses, an Monitoren angeschlossen, in einem Beobachtungsraum verbracht hatte, helfen sollten. Bevor er sich zu ihm begab, sah er sich die Bänder an und war nicht überrascht festzustellen, dass Moses ohne Arznei erneut halluzinierte. Er führte Gespräche mit Personen, die nur er allein sehen konnte, und gebrauchte dabei eine schwer verständliche Sprache, die Aaron völlig unbekannt war, die ihm aufgrund ihrer Laute aber osteuropäisch erschien. Des Weiteren war klar ersichtlich, dass Moses ein breites Spektrum Emotionen durchlitt: von zunächst deutlicher Erregung bis hin zu ganz offensichtlicher Angst.

Als er jedoch dermaßen in Rage geriet, dass er erneut zur Gefahr für sich selbst zu werden begann, sah sich der diensthabende Arzt dazu veranlasst, die Dosis Thorazin soweit zu erhöhen, dass für Aaron noch genug Spielraum, um eine Bewertung abzugeben, blieb. In der Hoffnung herauszufinden, welche Sprache es war, die Moses benutzte, fertigte sich Aaron eine Kopie der bis dahin getätigten Aufzeichnungen an und steckte sie ein. Falls es sich dabei überhaupt um eine eigenständige Sprache handelte, da sich manch Geisteskranker, als Begleiterscheinung seines Leidens, eine ganz eigene Ausdrucksweise schuf, die für jeden anderen wie Kauderwelsch klang. Doch ganz gleich, ob Kauderwelsch oder nicht, der Inhalt seiner Konversation schien Moses beträchtlich erregt zu haben, auch wenn der Ärger für Aaron ziemlich einseitig klang.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie Schlaf dringender nötig als ich", hob Moses vorwurfsvoll eine buschige Braue, als sie erneut gegenüber Platz nahmen, um ihre Sitzung aufzunehmen.

„Vermutlich", Aaron rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und sah den alten Mann an. „Ich habe eine unruhige Nacht hinter mir."

„Wirklich?", stichelte Moses, der es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte. „Dann sollten wir wohl lieber unsere Plätze tauschen", neckte er ihn.

„Ich mag den Blick von hier aus aber lieber", Aaron grinste. „Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"

„Das Zeug, das man mir eingeflößt hat, erlaubt mir zwar gering, mich zu erinnern, lässt mich stattdessen aber träge und schlaff fühlen. Ich mag diesen Zustand nicht."

„Das tut mir leid", Aaron meinte es ernst. „Aber ohne Medikament waren Sie nicht gerade in bester Verfassung."

„Haben Sie je in Betracht gezogen, dass mir ohne das Zeug vielleicht vieles klarer wäre?", wies Moses ihn hin.

„Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir erst einmal herausfinden, warum Sie sich nicht erinnern, ehe wir uns dem zuwenden, was Sie wollen oder nicht", erwiderte Aaron spitz. „Ich will es vermeiden, Sie in eine Zwangsjacke stecken zu müssen, um Sie davon abzuhalten, sich selbst oder jemanden anderen zu verletzen."

Moses runzelte die Stirn. In der Art alter Leute, die meinen, dass der Preis allen zu hoch sei und Jugendliche, die durch ständige laute Musik und Langhaarschnitte auffielen, im Allgemeinen verdorben, ließ er ein Schnauben vernehmen. „Ein überzeugendes Argument, dass Sie da vorbringen", wirkte er plötzlich bedrückt. „Trotzdem erinnere ich mich kaum an das, was vorletzte Nacht geschehen ist."

„Und woran erinnern Sie sich?" Aaron beugte sich vor.

„Angst", erwiderte Moses nur kurz. „Ich erinnere mich daran, Angst gehabt zu haben. Schreckliche Angst, die in meiner Kehle und Lunge brannte, und aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", Aaron fühlte mit ihm. „Sie schienen vergangene Nacht Gespräche mit Leuten geführt zu haben, die wir nicht sehen konnten. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Moses schwieg. Sekundenlang sah er Aaron so eigenartig an, dass dieser bereits dachte, er besinne sich, dann aber schob sich die Maske des Vergessens erneut vor seine Miene.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich diese Menschen gespürt habe. Sie schienen mir nahe zu sein, so dass ich glaubte, sie mit meinen Sinnen fassen zu können, doch sie entglitten mir wieder." Er sah Aaron in die Augen. „Ich bin zu alt, um so vergesslich zu sein. Was außer Erinnerungen gibt es sonst für Menschen meines Alters? Wenn ich sie nicht mehr habe, wäre es dann nicht besser, gleich tot zu sein?"

Seine Augen waren umwölkt von Gefühl, und Aaron spürte instinktiv, dass Moses an der Grenze seiner Emotionalität angelangt war. Er hatte recht, mit dem was er sagte: Ein Mann seines Alters sollte zumindest die Erinnerung an ein lange währendes Leben besitzen. Aaron schien es nicht fair, so wie es war, und er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass er Moses helfen konnte, seine Vergangenheit zurückzuerlangen. „Wir werden Ihre Erinnerungen wiederfinden, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Es wird nicht leicht werden und es wird wohl auch nicht über Nacht geschehen, aber wir werden herausfinden, was mit Ihrem Leben passiert ist."

„Danke!" Die ehrliche Aufrichtigkeit, die aus Aarons Worten klang, entlockte Moses ein Lächeln. „Das ermutigt mich."

„Das sollte es auch", Aaron grinste und lehnte sich zurück, „ich mache solche Versprechen nicht oft."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", ließ Moses den Moment, hin zu etwas weniger Emotionalem, was ihm und Aaron gut tun würde, verstreichen.

„Wir fahren mit der Therapie fort", erwiderte Aaron, „doch zuerst möchte ich wissen, was Thorongil bedeutet."

„Thorongil?" Moses starrte ihn an, als hätte er den seltsamen Namen, mit dem er Aaron bei ihrer ersten Sitzung angesprochen hatte, noch niemals gehört.

„Ja, Sie haben mich so genannt", wunderte sich Aaron über Moses scheinbares Unbehagen bei Nennung des Wortes. „Erinnern Sie sich?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, das mit meinem Arzt zu erörtern", erhielt er die sarkastische Antwort. „Aber ich bitte Sie fortzufahren, da Sie offensichtlich darauf brennen, mir mitzuteilen, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

„Wenn Sie mich so nett darum bitten", imitierte Aaron Moses' Ton. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Thorongil der Name eines Königs in einem obskuren Mythos, verbunden mit der Artus-Legende, zu sein scheint. Man nimmt an, dass er das Vorbild für die Sagen um Artus war, obwohl es kaum Informationen über diesen Charakter gibt. Alles, was man von ihm weiß, entstammt Mythen dunkelster Zeitalter und ist nur in sehr seltenen Aufzeichnungen, zu denen kaum jemand Zugang hat, zu finden. Es sei denn, Sie sind auf einem akademischen Level darin involviert gewesen, als Experte für Historik vielleicht."

„Artus war nichts weiter als ein ganz gewöhnlicher Bandenchef", klärte Moses ihn mürrisch auf. „Einer, der wegen einer Frau, die eiserne Regel brach."

„Und die wäre?" Aaron sah ihn an.

„Lass deine schöne Frau nie in Gesellschaft deines ebenso schönen Freundes zurück", Moses lächelte. „Das endet ausnahmslos immer im Desaster."

Aaron, der Moses' Betrachtung historischer Figuren sehr amüsant, wenn nicht sogar zynisch fand, grinste. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen über andere Dinge sprechen. Was meinen Sie: Haben Sie eine Ehefrau, die irgendwo da draußen auf Sie wartet?"

„Nein!", klang es erstaunlich entschlossen.

„Sie scheinen sehr sicher zu sein, was das betrifft", wies Aaron ihn hin. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen, wenn Sie sich nicht einmal an das erinnern, was letzte Woche gewesen ist?"

„Ich habe keine Frau", Moses wirkte ungehalten. „Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher."

Aaron nahm es zur Kenntnis. Ganz offensichtlich erinnerte sich Moses einiger Dinge seines Lebens, wollte jedoch nicht darüber reden. Eventuell war es nur Intuition, doch Aaron schöpfte Hoffnung daraus. Vielleicht war Moses' Vergangenheit doch nicht völlig vor seinem Geist verschlossen worden, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Doktor Stone?", unterbrach ihn Moses beim Notieren seiner Beobachtungen.

„Sicher", Aaron sah auf. „Fragen Sie!"

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass andere Patienten, die zeitgleich mit mir in die Klinik kamen, bereits wieder entlassen oder verlegt wurden", der alte Mann sah Aaron prüfend an. „Ich habe durch Zufall ein Gespräch unter Krankenschwestern mitbekommen, und dabei erfahren, dass auch ich dafür vorgesehen war, in andere Zuständigkeit verlegt zu werden. Stattdessen bin ich immer noch hier. Ist das normal?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", Aaron legte den Stift aus der Hand. „Ich selbst dachte zunächst, dass es so laufen würde; dass ich eine Bewertung ihres Falles abgebe und sie dann überweise. Doch dann habe ich festgestellt, dass sich mein Verdacht der Schizophrenie nicht aufrechterhalten lässt. Es ist eher eine Art Trauma, das Sie erlitten haben, und dessen Symptome in direkter Beziehung zu dem, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist, stehen. Ich glaube, wenn ich herausfinden kann, welches Ereignis es war, dass Ihre Erinnerungen blockiert hat, dann habe ich auch den Weg zu Ihrer Heilung gefunden. Und um das zu gewährleisten, will ich Sie hier in meiner Obhut behalten."

Moses grinste amüsiert. „Dann bin ich also so etwas wie Ihr Versuchskaninchen."

„So etwas in der Art, ja", bestätigte Aaron. „Das ist der Vorteil daran, Junggeselle zu sein und keine Familie zu haben. Das lässt mir Zeit, mich mit den wirklich kniffligen Fällen zu befassen."

Aaron war sich bewusst, dass er diesen Fall zunehmend persönlich nahm. Etwas an dem alten Mann, dem er gerade erst zum zweiten Mal gegenübersaß, brachte eine Saite in ihm zum Schwingen, die ihm neu war. Dieses Einfühlungsvermögen in einen völlig Fremden gab ihm Rätsel auf, und solange er nicht wusste, worauf diese Vertrautheit basierte, wollte er Moses in seiner Nähe wissen. Doch da war noch etwas anderes: ein Gefühl, dessen Ursprung er sich noch weniger als alles andere erklären konnte, und dass ihm sagte, dass da mehr dahintersteckte, als er sich überhaupt vorzustellen wagte.

Oder es sich vorstellen wollte.

* * *

Eve brauchte einen Drink.

Sie trank nicht oft und ganz sicher nicht während Ausübung ihres Dienstes, aber einer schwangeren Frau die Nachricht von der Ermordung ihres Mannes zu überbringen, den man eben aus dem Fluss gefischt hatte, war mehr als genug um selbst Eves gut eingeübte Maske der professionellen Gleichgültigkeit zu durchdringen. Um für Minuten allein sein zu können, hatte sie sich von den anderen Beamten, die ihr bei Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht zur Seite standen, durch eine fadenscheinige Ausrede verabschiedet und war in die Bar gegangen, die sich gleich an der Straßenecke befand, wo die junge Witwe lebte. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihr Bier an die Lippen hob.

An Tagen wie diesen hasste Eve ihre Fähigkeit, sich jedes noch so kleine Detail haargenau einzuprägen, denn das Gesicht von Mrs. Falstead, das sich in Sekundenschnelle von Unglauben, über Entsetzen, bis hin zu unsäglichem Schmerz gewandelt hatte, ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. Als leitende Ermittlerin war es ihre Aufgabe gewesen, Mrs. Falstead über den Tod ihres Mannes und die bislang bekannten Umstände in Kenntnis zu setzen, doch Eve wusste, dass sie das Schluchzen der Frau noch für einige Zeit im Ohr haben würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie solch eine Aufgabe übernommen hatte, und würde gewiss nicht das letzte Mal bleiben, doch der Schmerz der Angehörigen, den sie selbst nur allzu gut kannte, ging ihr stets aufs Neue wieder nah.

Eve hatte ihren Bruder in Ausübung seiner Pflicht verloren. Sie kannte den Preis, den die Dienstmarke fordern konnte, was die Trauer über den Verlust zwar nicht minderte, zu einem gewissen Grad jedoch erträglicher machte. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Bier, der ihre Kehle hinabfloss und sich spürbar in jedem Winkel ihrer Sinne auszubreiten begann, schob Eve das kaum halb geleerte Glas bereits wieder von sich. Sie befand sich noch immer im Dienst, und auch wenn die unliebsame Aufgabe, die Ehefrau zu informieren, nun erledigt war, so war es jetzt an der Zeit, mit dem Arbeitgeber des Opfers, dem berühmten John Malcolm, zu sprechen.

Wie wohl jeder andere in der Stadt, wusste auch Eve, wer John Malcolm war.

Obwohl sehr öffentlichkeitsscheu, gehörte John Malcolm unbestritten zu New Yorks Elite, nicht nur weil er als einer der reichsten Männer der Welt galt, sondern auch weil er Alleinerbe von Amerikas unnahbarster Dynastie war. Die Malcolms, die aus den Erfahrungen der Kennedys gelernt hatten, lebten extrem zurückgezogen. Berühmt zu sein oder wie Majestäten behandelt zu werden, musste nicht unbedingt von Vorteil sein. Seit ihrer Einwanderung aus Europa, in den 1860er Jahren nach dem Bürgerkrieg, hatte sich die Familie ein beeindruckendes Geschäftsimperium errichtet, dessen Merkmal es zu sein schien, dass sich die typischen Merkmale einer Dynastie von Generation zu Generation verringerten. Alle Malcolm-Geborenen waren stark und geschäftstüchtig, fähig die Familie mit ihrem Geschäftssinn auf die nächsthöhere Einflussebene zu hieven. Und der neueste Malcolm war da keine Ausnahme.

Eve verließ die Bar in gefassterem Zustand als bei ihrem Eintreffen, stieg in ihren Wagen und begab sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Auf den Straßen herrschte reger Verkehr, so dass sie fast eine Stunde brauchte, ehe sich die imponierende Struktur des Malcolm Buildings vor ihr erhob. Das Bauwerk sah sie zwar jeden Tag aus der Ferne, seine Stufen zum Haupteingang hinauf, betrat sie jedoch zum allerersten Mal. Minutenlang sah Eve am Gebäude empor und verstand nun mehr denn je, warum es Monolith genannt wurde. Ein eisiger Schauer, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, durchlief sie und für einen kurzen, absurden Moment war sie der Überzeugung, dass es unheilvoll, wenn nicht sogar teuflisch wirkte.

All das ergab keinen Sinn, doch selbst, als sie die Lobby betrat und sich am Empfangstresen vor Sicherheitsbeamten auswies, konnte sie das unbehagliche Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Da Eve einen Termin bei Malcolm hatte, der unmittelbar nachdem sie herausfand, dass Mr. Falstead in seinen Diensten stand, vereinbart worden war, gab es keinen Grund sie aufzuhalten und sie durfte passieren. Sie ging zum Lift, stieg ein und wartete, dass er Richtung vorletzter Etage - in der sich Malcolms Büro befand - abhob, als sie sich unverhofft von einem starken inneren Grauen gepackt fühlte.

Was geschah mit ihr? Der Raum um sie herum schien immer enger zu werden; der Wunsch gegen die Tür zu hämmern, um endlich hier herauszukommen, wurde überwältigend. Eine bizarre Empfindung, die sie in jeder Faser ihres Wesens zu spüren glaubte, ergriff von ihr Besitz. Ein Gefühl, so unangenehm, dass Eve fast glaubte, psychisch krank zu sein. Eisigkalte Ranken wanden sich ihr Rückgrat empor, als der Fahrstuhl endlich langsamer wurde und die Tür, von Eve noch zusätzlich angeschoben, auseinanderglitt. Sie wollte nur noch hier raus, doch selbst Sekunden, nachdem der Lift sich wieder geschlossen hatte und abgefahren war, stand sie noch immer auf dem schmalen Korridor, der zu Malcolms Büro führte, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Diesmal wurde das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht dadurch verursacht, dass sie einer Witwe unerfreuliche Nachrichten überbringen musste, diesmal war es wegen des Grauens, das sie während der kurzen Zeit im Lift erfahren hatte. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie derart empfand. Sie war Polizistin, verdammt nochmal! Weit gefährlichere Situationen hatte sie durchlebt und keine davon war Ursache solcher Beklemmung gewesen. Eve prüfte ihren rasenden Puls und versuchte die aufkommende Unsicherheit, die hier völlig fehl am Platze war, zu unterdrücken. John Malcolm erwartete sie, und Eve war entschlossen, ihre Antworten zu bekommen.

Als sie durch die schmale Tür am Ende des Korridors trat, fand sie sich in John Malcolms Sekretariat wieder. Das Dekor des Raumes in seinen kräftigen Rottönen, das unter anderen Umständen leicht billig hätte wirken können, war äußerst geschmackvoll. Die Wände, in erdigem Rot gestrichen, wurden von schwarzem Marmorboden begrenzt und ergänzten sich angenehm mit der kirschholzfarbenen Einrichtung. Mehrere Türen, die sich in der gegenüberliegenden Wand, hinter dem Schreibtisch, befanden, ließen Eve vermuten, dass diese zu John Malcolms Büroräumen führten. Die Frau, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, schien eins und eins mit dem Raum zu sein. Rothaarig, perfekt gekleidet und von derartiger Schönheit, dass Eve sich leicht abfällig fragte, ob sie nicht eher Playmate als Sekretärin war. Ihr Äußeres ließ jedenfalls nicht unbedingt vermuten, dass ihr größtes Talent im Tippen bestand.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau in klarem Bostoner Akzent.

„Detective Eve McCaughley", zeigte Eve ihre Dienstmarke, derweil sie von oben bis unten gemustert und zweifelsohne geprüft wurde. „Ich glaube, Mr. Malcolm erwartet mich."

„Hier entlang, bitte." Die Sekretärin wies ihr den Weg zu einer der Türen.

Während Eve ihr folgte und die Gelegenheit nutzte, alles um sich herum ganz genau in sich aufzunehmen, überkam sie erneut dieses eigenartige Gefühl, dass nicht alles an diesem Ort dass war, was es sein sollte, auch wenn sich die Empfindung, die sie im Lift überfallen hatte, dankbarerweise nicht wiederholte. Eve wollte sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle haben, wenn sie Mr. Malcolm gegenüberstand.

Malcolm erwartete sie in der Sitzgruppe seines Büros. Im Wissen um ihr Kommen gut vorbereitet, wie es Eve bei der Begrüßung schien, gewann sie zusehends den Eindruck, dass die zahlreichen Fotos in Illustrierten ihm keineswegs gerecht wurden. Für Ende Vierzig sah Malcolm sensationell gut aus, so dass Eve sich die Debütantinnen der Gesellschaft, im Rennen um den begehrten Junggesellen, gut vorstellen konnte. Doch abgesehen von seinem ansprechenden Äußeren, konnte Eve des Mannes seltsam unheilvoll wirkende Gegenwart selbst in so etwas Banalem wie der Begrüßung ganz genau spüren. Und erneut warnten ihre Instinkte sie davor, dass sie ihm nicht trauen solle.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass ich mich über Sie informiert habe", begann Malcolm mit einem Lächeln, als sie Platz genommen hatten und Eve von Ms. Carmichael, Malcolms Sekretärin, ein Glas Wasser serviert worden war.

„Das verstehe ich", erwiderte Eve. „Ich wäre überrascht, wenn ein Mann in Ihrer Position dies nicht täte."

Merklich beeindruckt von ihrer Antwort hob er eine Braue. „Schön, dass wir, was das betrifft, einer Meinung sind."

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es für einen Mann Ihres Ranges unabdingbar ist, Informationen über mich einzuholen und die Stichhaltigkeit meines Besuches bei Ihnen zu überprüfen", erklärte Eve verbindlich, „wenngleich ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich Fragen an Sie habe, die keinesfalls angreifend gemeint, sondern vielmehr für meine Ermittlungen notwendig sind."

„Ich bewundere Ihre Aufrichtigkeit, Detective", zeigte sich Malcolm vom Voice-Recorder, den Eve in Betrieb nahm, völlig unbeeindruckt. „Es hat mir sehr leidgetan, zu hören, was mit Richard geschehen ist. Seit etwas mehr als drei Jahren war er mein erster Buchhalter, sehr zuverlässig und ordentlich. Eben die Art von Person, der man gerne seine Finanzen anvertraut."

Eve ließ seine Worte einen Augenblick lang wirken. „Wann haben Sie Mr. Falstead zum letzten Mal gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Das muss vor fünf Tagen gewesen sein", entgegnete Malcolm. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass Richard einige Etagen tiefer gearbeitet hat. Wenn es nicht gerade ein Problem mit den Finanzen oder anderer Art gab, hatte er keinen Grund mich aufzusuchen."

Eve nickte. „Verstehe!" Malcolm war Generaldirektor eines Großkonzerns. Es klang völlig plausibel, dass er nur selten Kontakt zu seinen Beschäftigten pflegte, ganz besonders, da er sein Reich aus solch luftiger Höhe regierte. „Gibt es jemanden, den ich darüber befragen könnte, wann er letztmalig zum Dienst erschienen ist?"

Malcolm reichte ihr den Ordner, der bislang auf dem Couchtisch vor ihm lag. „In Anbetracht der Umstände habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, alle diesbezüglichen Informationen bereits im Voraus für Sie einzuholen. Sie finden in der Mappe alle Einzelheiten: wer Richard zuletzt gesehen hat, wann er das Büro verließ ... Falls Sie es wünschen, können Sie auch auf die Bänder der Sicherheitsüberwachung des Gebäudes zugreifen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", zeigte Eve sich erkenntlich, obwohl sie die Tatsache, dass er sie mit all diesen Informationen regelrecht fütterte, nicht mochte. Sie bevorzugte es, sich selbst ein Urteil zu bilden; wollte nicht, dass ihr jemand zuvorkam und die Aussagen, so wie sie auf diesen säuberlich getippten Seiten zu lesen waren, beeinflusste.

„Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich frei, mit jedem einzelnen selbst zu reden", schien Malcolm ihre Gedanken zu ahnen. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Detective, auch ich möchte, dass Richards Mörder gefunden wird."

_Dessen bin ich mir sicher_, dachte Eve skeptisch, wusste zugleich aber auch wie boshaft dieser Gedanke war. Selbstverständlich lag es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, das Malcolm wirklich nur versuchte hilfreich zu sein, auch wenn ihr Instinkt ganz anderes sagte. Irgendetwas, dass sie bedauerlicherweise, ohne weitere Ermittlungen anzustellen, nicht beweisen konnte, verbarg er vor ihr. Und Eve spürte, dass Malcolm ein Mann war, der wusste, wie man Geheimnisse im Verborgenen hielt.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich Mr. Falsteads Büro sehen kann?", fragte sie ihn.

„Sicher", entgegnete Malcolm freundlich. „Aber wieso? Ich dachte, es war ein Raubüberfall?"

Eve bewahrte ihre Maske der Professionalität, als sie antwortete: „Es sollte aussehen wie ein Raubüberfall, war jedoch in Anbetracht des Schusses, der aus kürzester Nähe ins Gesicht geführt wurde, eindeutig Mord. Sein Schmuck wurde ihm genommen, und um sicherzustellen, dass wir von einem Raubüberfall ausgehen, auch seine Brieftasche entwendet. Mr. Falstead scheint nicht der Mann gewesen zu sein, der einem Räuber viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet, außerdem hätte ein Räuber sich nicht die Zeit genommen, die Leiche in den Fluss zu ziehen, sein erster Instinkt wäre die Flucht gewesen. Mr. Falstead wurde in den Fluss geworfen, um jegliche Beweise, die wir finden könnten, zu vernichten. Der Mord war vorsätzlich geplant, und wurde nach jemandes Vorstellungen ausgeführt. Also, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, ich würde gerne sein Büro sehen. Es könnte einen Hinweis auf das Motiv liefern."

Wenn sie gehofft hatte, Malcolm mit ihren Worten aus der Fassung zu bringen, so sah sie sich enttäuscht. „Ich muss sagen, Detective McCaughley, ich bin beeindruckt", zeigte er sich verständnisvoll. „Kein Zweifel! Solange der Fall in Ihren Händen liegt, wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Richards Mörder gefunden wird."

„Es ist mein Job, jedes noch so kleine Detail zu beachten", entgegnete Eve. Sein Kompliment beeindruckte sie kaum, hatte die Erfahrung sie doch gelehrt, dass derartige Schmeicheleien ein häufiger Versuch von Kriminellen waren, um zum einen, das Ego eines Polizisten zu streicheln, zum anderen, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken.

Nachdem sich Eve bei Malcolm bedankt und von ihm verabschiedet hatte, wurde sie von Ms. Carmichael aus dem Büro geführt und in Richtung der Namen auf Malcolms Liste gewiesen. Eve ahnte, dass es mehr oder weniger vorbestimmte Aussagen sein würden, die sie erhielt, die sich zudem wohl kaum von den getippten Stellungnahmen, die sie in der Hand hielt, unterscheiden würden. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie es versuchen. Tapfer wagte sie sich ein weiteres Mal in den Aufzug, und obwohl das Gefühl nicht so stark wie beim ersten Mal war, so spürte sie es dennoch erneut, wenn auch weit weniger gering. Eve versuchte zu ergründen, was mit ihr los war, ob es eventuell erste Symptome von Platzangst waren, die sie befielen, als sie auf einmal realisierte, dass diese Empfindung ihren Höhepunkt stets nur hier im Fahrstuhl erreichte.

Und begonnen hatte es, als sie _draußen_ am Gebäude emporgestarrt hatte.

* * *

Ihre Reise begann mehr und mehr, zu etwas absolut Unvorstellbarem zu werden.

Im vertrauten Territorium der westlichen See unterwegs glaubten sie einigermaßen Herr der Lage zu sein, doch je mehr sie das Reich von Valinor hinter sich ließen, und die vertrauten Nebel sich allmählich der neuen Welt öffneten, desto mehr begannen sie Dinge zu sehen, die ihr Verständnis weit überstiegen. Als kalte Fluten wärmeren Wassern wichen und stürmische Wogen sich glätteten, sahen sie weitere Schiffe. Reine Vorsicht zwang sie Distanz zu halten, doch die Begegnungen zeigten ihnen, dass sich das Volk der Menschen, seit der Zeit, da die Elben Mittelerde verließen, deutlich weiterentwickelt hatte. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, war wohl lediglich eine Frage des Standpunkts.

Beim ersten Anblick eines dieser Wasserfahrzeuge fiel es ihnen schwer zu glauben, dass das was ihnen begegnete, tatsächlich ein Schiff sein sollte, da es zum einen keinen Mast besaß und des Weiteren aus Eisen zu bestehen schien. Seine Größe war fernab von allem, was sie sich auszumalen vermochten, und für Legolas, der sich kaum eine Stadt dieser Größe denken konnte, schien es unmöglich, dass es sich bei seiner Größe - anstatt, wie es normal wäre, zu sinken - über Wasser halten konnte. Ein mechanischer Kiel am Heck bewegte es vorwärts, spuckte schäumende Stromschnellen aus und würde ihr vergleichsmäßig winziges Boot wohl leicht im Sog seiner Bugwelle versenkt haben, wenn sie nicht weise Distanz gehalten hätten.

Das eiserne Ungetüm, das bei den Elben dunkle Erinnerungen an Angband und Melkors eiserne Festung wachrief, machte keinerlei Anstalten sich ihnen zu nähern, setzte lediglich seine Fahrt durch den Ozean, unbeirrt von dem Boot, dessen Ehrfurcht es auf sich gezogen hatte, fort. Die Elben ahnten, dass es gewiss nicht das letzte seiner Art war, dass sie im Laufe ihrer weiteren Reise sehen würden, und tatsächlich nahm ihre Anzahl, je näher sie ihrem Bestimmungsort kamen, immer mehr zu. Nicht alle davon sahen wie der stählerne Gigant aus, dem sie zuerst begegnet waren, doch ihre Konstruktion bestand fast immer, was die Elben noch mehr verwirrte, aus Stahl. Für sie schien es ein zu schweres Material, um daraus ein seefähiges Schiff zu bauen, wo Holz doch um so vieles leichter und einfacher für diesen Zweck zu handhaben war. Aber was am Volk der Menschen war schon mit einfach zu beschreiben, selbst in den Tagen von Mittelerde war es nicht anders gewesen.

Geräusche, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit am Himmel wahrnahmen, ließen sie gewaltige, durch die Wolken dahinrasende Vögel sehen, deren Bauweise ebenfalls aus Metall zu bestehen schien. Woher diese Vergötterung des kalten Metalls wohl kam, und was die Menschen dazu inspirierte, alles Mögliche daraus anzufertigen, blieb den Elben ein Rätsel. Das Dröhnen, mit dem die eisernen Vögel hoch über ihnen durch die Luft schossen, glich Donnergrollen, und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie den Himmel kreuzten, hätte Legolas' Ansicht nach selbst Thorondor, den König der großen Adler, beschämt. Doch während manche dieser Dinge einfach nur erstaunlich waren, bereiteten wieder andere Legolas große Sorge. Die Welt der Menschen hatte sich eindeutig weit mehr verändert, als alles, was sie sich je hätten erträumen lassen.

Dass seine Skepsis nicht unbegründet war, zeigte sich schon wenig später. Denn als sie endlich, in einiger Entfernung, erstes Land zu Gesicht bekamen, näherte sich ihnen auf ihrer Route, ein etwa ähnlich großes Schiff wie das ihre. Obwohl Legolas es vorgezogen hätte, sich mit niemandem einzulassen, bis sie Mithrandir fänden, ließ ihnen das andere Schiff, das abermals aus Eisen bestand, und dass sie, wenn es sie rammen würde, mit Leichtigkeit versenken konnte, keine andere Wahl. Eine Stimme aus dem Nichts sprach zu ihnen; in einer Sprache, die keiner von ihnen verstand, und die nichts von der Feinheit jener Sprachen besaß, die in Gondor oder in einem der anderen, ihnen bekannten, Königreiche gebräuchlich war. Legolas' anfängliche Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest in der Lage sein würden, mit den Menschen in Westernis zu kommunizieren, erstarb.

„Die wollen uns entern", fürchtete Elladan, als das fremde Boot immer näher kam.

Elrohir fuhr auf. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, den Menschen dieser Zeit mein Schicksal anzuvertrauen", entgegnete er heftig. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was seit unserem Weggang alles mit ihnen geschehen ist."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir eine andere Wahl haben", klärte Legolas ihn auf, während auch er das sich nähernde, fremde Schiff im Auge behielt. „Vermutlich werden sie keinen großen Wert auf unser Einverständnis legen. Schnell! Verhüllt eure Ohren! Sie brauchen nicht zu wissen, dass wir keine von Ihresgleichen sind."

Elrohir tat es ihm und seinem Bruder gleich, und richtete sein Haar so, dass es seine Ohren verbarg. „Du meinst, wir sollten mit ihnen gehen?", starrte er Legolas an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich denke, dass wir erst einmal abwarten sollten, was ihre Absichten sind. Wir dürfen nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Seit unserem Fortgang hier hat sich vieles verändert, wir wissen nichts über die Menschen und ihre Gewohnheiten. Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste, ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten."

„Aber sie nutzen Zauberei", wies Elrohir ihn hin. „Eine Stimme aus dem Nichts hat zu uns gesprochen."

Legolas sah ihn an. „Ich habe fliegende Stahlvögel gesehen, und Schiffe so groß wie Städte, die sich in vergangenen Zeiten nicht über Wasser gehalten hätten. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel davon Wissenschaft oder Erfindung ist, aber aus meiner Gemeinschaft mit Gimli kann ich euch sagen, dass auch Zwerge wirklich verblüffende Dinge bauen konnten. Wir sind fast hundert Millennien lang nicht hier gewesen, was wir jetzt als Zauberei wahrnehmen, könnten ausgeklügelte Erfindungen sein", erläuterte er sein Verhalten, welches auf der Tatsache beruhte, das er außer dem Drang achtsam zu sein, keinerlei Gefahr von dem sich nähernden Boot ausgehen spürte. Falls es wirklich finstere Kreaturen waren, die ihm und seinen Gefährten bedrohlich werden konnten, hätten sie als Elben es gewiss schon gespürt.

„Ich muss Legolas zustimmen, Bruder", schaltete sich nun auch Elladan ein. „Wir sollten abwarten, was sie von uns wollen, ehe wir handeln. Nach allem, was wir wissen, haben wir vielleicht nur unerlaubt ihr Territorium betreten."

„Stimmt!" Daran hatte selbst Legolas nicht gedacht, dessen Vater Thranduil, zu Zeiten vor Saurons Vernichtung, fast fanatisch darauf besessen war, Eryn Lasgalen frei von Eindringlingen zu halten. Dol Guldur, nahe der Grenze zum Düsterwald, machte solche Maßnahmen zum Schutz des Elbenvolkes notwendig. Andererseits kannte Legolas kein einziges Königreich, das seine Grenzen nicht auf irgendeine Art und Weise sicherte. Wenn es wirklich das war, was hier geschah, dann hoffte er, dass eine einfache Bitte, die Sonnenlande bereisen zu dürfen, genügte. Denn trotz aller Anstrengungen vernünftig zu sein, wollte sich der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald von nichts und niemandem bei seiner Suche nach Mithrandir aufhalten lassen.

Das fremde Boot machte Halt an ihrem Bug und Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir konnten trotz der aufkommenden Dämmerung, mit der es fast verschmolz, einen ersten näheren Blick darauf werfen. Eine Unzahl an seltsamen Lichtern, aus denen nicht klar ersichtlich war, was die Flamme erzeugte, und die Legolas an den hellen Schein erinnerten, den Mithrandir während ihrer Reise durch Moria zum Leben erweckt hatte, verzierten das Schiff. Erneut sprach die seltsame Stimme zu ihnen, und die Lautstärke, in der sie das tat, ließ vermuten, dass es sich um eine Warnung handeln musste. Da die Elben jedoch nicht in der Lage waren zu antworten, bestand ihre einzige Hoffnung nun darin, irgendeine Art der Erwiderung, die vielleicht jemand an Bord des anderen Schiffes verstand, auch wenn dies höchst zweifelhaft war, zu versuchen.

Nur leider war dem nicht so. Keiner der Neuankömmlinge machte den Eindruck, als verstünde er etwas von dem, was sie sagten, im Gegenteil: Die Tatsache, das Legolas in einer ihnen unbekannten Sprache redete, schien alles nur zu verschlimmern. Die Menschen, die in seltsame Kleidung gewandet waren und eigenartig geformte, erneut aus Metall bestehende Gebilde, dort an ihren Hüften trugen, wo sich sonst die Schwertscheide befand, fielen über das elbische Boot wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm her, untersuchten jeden Winkel und wurden mit jeder neuen Entdeckung, die sie machten, verwirrter.

„Ich mag diese Dinger nicht, die sie auf uns richten", deutete Elrohir auf die Objekte, mit denen die Menschen, die sie umzingelten, in ihre Richtung wiesen.

Elladan, dem aufgefallen war, dass ihre Sprache die Fremden zusehends irritierte, sah auf. „Ob das Waffen sind?", fragte er leise.

„Vermutlich", Legolas wirkte eher neugierig als ängstlich. „Aber habt ihr bemerkt, dass es Menschen aus völlig unterschiedlichen Völkern sind?"

„Ja", Elrohir nickte. „Menschen aus Westernis, aus Harad und aus den Sonnenlanden. Vielleicht sind sie ja vernünftig geworden und haben sich zu einem Volk vereint."

„Oder eines hat die anderen erobert", machte Elladan ihn aufmerksam.

Legolas sah dem Treiben der Menschen interessiert zu. „Sogar Frauen sind dabei", stellte er fest. „Was haben Frauen auf einem Kriegsschiff verloren?"

Es war eine Frage, die weder er noch einer seiner Freunde, sei es aus Wissensmangel oder dem Sprachunterschied, zu beantworten wussten. Fast eine Stunde lang wurde ihr Schiff durchsucht, ehe der Anführer der Menschen, ein großgewachsener, kräftiger Mann, erneut mit ihnen zu kommunizieren versuchte. Seiner Statur und seiner rauen Art wegen erinnerte er Legolas an Boromir, schien aber im Gegensatz zum Mann aus Gondor ein erfahrener Mann der See zu sein, wie sein wettergegerbtes Äußeres verriet.

Mehrere erfolglose Minuten lang versuchte er mit ihnen zu reden, doch alles, was er sagte, klang in den Ohren der Elben derartig fremd, dass es sich für sie wie Kauderwelsch anhörte. Legolas fühlte sich hilflos. Als einer der Letzten, die Mittelerde verlassen hatten, war er in der Annahme gereist, die Menschen in gewisser Weise verstehen zu können, und doch hatten hunderttausend Jahre es vermocht, dass jegliche Kommunikation zwischen Elben und Menschen unmöglich geworden war. Als feststand, dass es im beiderseitigen Verstehen keine Fortschritte geben würde, ließ der Anführer Befehle ergehen.

Und während man ihr Boot, im Gegensatz zu dem was sie fürchteten, nicht zerstörte, sondern lediglich an das andere anhängte, wurden sie selbst, ohne dass sie dabei groß Widerstand leisteten, auf das menschliche Schiff gebracht, dass eine bizarre Konstruktion aus Stahl, Holz und ihnen völlig fremden Materialien war. Dort wurden sie in einen Raum gesperrt, der - falls er ein Kerker sein sollte - der wohl sauberste war in dem sie je saßen. In Gedanken haderten sie noch immer mit ihrer Situation, waren zum anderen aber seltsam fasziniert von all den Objekten, die sich in ihrem Gefängnis befanden. Ein Becken, dessen Zweck wohl der Hygiene diente, hatte es ihnen besonders angetan, und ebenso die sich daran befindlichen Hebel, die, wenn man sie bewegte, klares frisches Wasser einlaufen ließen. Wasser, so ganz anders als das, was man aus Flüssen gewann, völlig ohne Schlamm und Gestein - so klar, wie dem reinsten See Valinors entnommen. Und selbst sein Geschmack, angereichert mit irgendetwas Ungiftigem, wie Legolas feststellte, war angenehm.

„Was ist das?" Legolas wandte sich ab und sah zu Elladan, der in den Anblick eines Kastens, mit merkwürdig gläserner Front, versunken war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", ließ dieser seine Hand über die Oberfläche gleiten. „Ich kann keinen Sinn darin erkennen."

Elrohir, der sich nach der Freiheit der Natur sehnte und bislang nur aus dem Fenster, aufs Meer und den sich darüber ausbreitenden Himmel, gestarrt hatte, blickte zu ihnen herüber. „Was sind das für Knöpfe an der Vorderseite", fragte er vom Bett aus, auf dem er saß.

Vorsichtig glitt Elladan mit seinen Fingern über den größten der Knöpfe und drückte. Das plötzliche Geräusch, das ertönte, sowie das Bild, das auf einmal auf der gläsernen Fläche erschien, ließ alle drei zurückweichen.

„Ein Palantir!" Wie hypnotisiert starrte Elrohir auf das erschienene Bild.

„Nein", Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, „das ist kein sehender Stein. Ich weiß, wie einer aussieht, und das hier ist keiner."

„Aber was sehen wir dann?" Ebenso gebannt wie seine Gefährten, starrte Elladan auf die sich bewegenden Bilder, die eine hübsche junge Frau zeigten, die an einem Strand entlanglief. Ihr Lauf schien seltsam verlangsamt, jede Bewegung ihres Körpers, als sie ins Wasser sprang, wirkte zusätzlich betont.

„Wie unsittlich!" Der Umstand, dass sie fast nichts am Leibe trug, entlockte Elrohir ein Schnauben. „Sie ist fast nackt!"

„Die Menschen hatten schon immer den Hang zur Unmoral", stimmte Elladan ihm zu, als die Frau in den Wellen zu schwimmen begann. „Dass sie aber derart verdorben sind!"

„Und doch könnt ihr beiden eure Augen nicht von ihr wenden", Legolas grinste.

„Ist dass Zauberei, Legolas?", fragte Elladan nach einem Moment. „Ich weiß nur von sehenden Steinen, die solch Visionen erzeugen."

„Könnte sein", Legolas zögerte. „Wie gesagt, wir wissen nichts von den Menschen und ihren Absichten, auch wenn sie uns bislang überraschend freundlich behandelt haben, selbst als sie zu uns an Bord kamen."

„Aber wir können nicht in ihrer Gefangenschaft bleiben", merkte Elrohir an. „Auch wenn sie uns wohlgesinnt scheinen, wir wissen nicht, was sie mit uns vorhaben."

„Das stimmt", Legolas nickte. „Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir aber bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten, ehe wir einen Fluchtversuch wagen. Am Besten, bis wir in der Nähe eines Hafens sind, wo man uns im seichten Wasser nicht verfolgen kann. Vorher allerdings werden wir noch einmal auf unser eigenes Schiff zurückkehren müssen, um unsere Waffen und unser Gold, dass wir für den Handel benötigen, zu holen."

„Woher wollen wir wissen, ob Gold überhaupt noch benutzt wird?" Elladan ließ seinen Blick zweifelnd durch den Raum schweifen. „Mir scheint, als bevorzugten sie Eisen."

Legolas seufzte. „Wir haben leider keine andere Wahl. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Gold nicht außer Mode gekommen ist. Es ist alles, was wir haben."

Ihre Flucht verlief problemlos, da die Menschen, die sie gefangenhielten, nichts von dem, was sie vorhatten, ahnten, und somit das Ausmaß der Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, nicht einschätzen konnten. Als sich das Schiff mitten in der Nacht der Küstenlinie näherte, lockten die drei Elben einen der Menschen durch Schreie in ihr provisorisches Gefängnis, überwältigten ihn - wobei sie nur wenig Geschick und elbische Fähigkeiten brauchten - und entkamen. Sie ahnten, dass ihr Verschwinden nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben würde, die Schlichtheit ihres Fluchtplans ließ nichts anderes zu, also eilten sie schnell zu ihrem eigenen Schiff, packten hastig das Nötigste zusammen, und ruderten anschließend mit einem Kanu, dass sie an Bord hatten, dem Ufer entgegen.

Als ihr Entkommen schließlich bemerkt wurde, hatten sie das Ufer fast erreicht, und bis es den Menschen gelungen war, genug Kräfte für ihre Verfolgung aufzubieten, waren sie bereits in der Dunkelheit eines nahe der Küste gelegenen Waldes untergetaucht. Selbst in dieser fremdartigen Welt war der Wald ein ganz normaler Wald, und für drei Elben, die stets im Gleichklang mit der Natur lebten, war es ein Leichtes sich darin zu verbergen. Spät in der Nacht, dem Licht der Sterne folgend, dass sie hoffentlich zu Mithrandir führen würde, waren sie so in der Lage ein gutes Stück Vorsprung zu gewinnen.

„Die Luft riecht widerlich!" Während sie sich ihren Weg durch den Wald bahnten, rümpfte Elladan die Nase.

Legolas stimmte ihm zu. „Wie der Gestank von Mordor", entsann er sich des Geruchs, den er während der letzten Tage des Ringkriegs, am Schwarzen Tor, wahrgenommen hatte. Schwer von Asche und anderem, ihm Unbekannten, war er gewesen, völlig frei von frischer Luft, wenngleich auch weit schlimmer als hier. Legolas' Sorge über die vielen Veränderungen in der Welt der Menschen vertiefte sich.

„Jene, die diese Lande nach unserem Fortgang aufgesucht haben, berichteten von einem finsteren Zeitalter", erklärte Elladan. „Vielleicht ging Westernis ja deshalb unter."

„Das ist möglich", konnte Legolas die Erklärung seines Freundes nicht bestreiten.

Viele Jahrhunderte nach seiner eigenen Ankunft in Valinor, waren einige der Elben, angetrieben von der Wissbegierde, was ihr Scheiden in Mittelerde bewirkt hatte, zu einer Reise in die äußere Welt aufgebrochen. Was sie mit sich zurückbrachten, waren traurige Nachrichten gewesen, Todesnachrichten gleich, die nicht nur ihm, sondern allen, die die Menschen als gute Freunde und Gefährten in Erinnerung hatten, das Herz brachen. Kunde von Gondors Untergang, von zahllosen Königreichen der Menschen, die in Ruinen lagen und davon, dass die Menschen Hildóriens steinerne Werkzeuge zum Überleben nutzten, und nichts mehr von den Handwerken beherrschten, die die Elben ihnen einstmals beigebracht hatten.

Die Pein, die er bei Hören der Nachricht empfand, war Legolas noch immer gegenwärtig. Es tat ihm weh, daran zu denken, wie hart Aragorn darum gerungen hatte, etwas Großes zu erbauen, Mittelerde zu vereinigen und gedeihen zu lassen. Zu wissen, dass dies alles in Düsternis zerfallen war - ähnlich Beleriand, das einst im Meer unterging - hätte den stolzen Geist seines edlen Freundes wohl gebrochen, und Legolas war dankbar, dass Aragorn das nicht mehr erleben musste.

Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Elrohir zurück. „Sie werden nach uns suchen", wies er die anderen hin, während sie dem Pfad durch den Wald folgten.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht", entgegnete Legolas nur kurz, fest dazu entschlossen, trotz allen Risikos unbeirrt weiterzugehen.

„Legolas, unsere Suche könnte vergeblich sein", mischte nun auch Elladan mit. „Wir wussten, dass wir in eine fremde Welt kommen würden, doch das hier ist weit darüber hinaus. Es wird uns nicht möglich sein, uns unbemerkt in dieser Welt zu bewegen. Du hast doch gemerkt, wie sie uns angesehen haben. Hätten wir unsere Ohren nicht versteckt, als sie uns gefunden haben, dann bezweifle ich, ob es so leicht gewesen wäre zu fliehen."

„Meinst du, ich wüsste das nicht?" Legolas starrte ihn an. „Gerade weil es so ist, können wir nicht aufhören, nach Mithrandir zu suchen. Und zwar nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern auch wegen uns. Glaubst du etwa, dass sie uns einfach so heimkehren lassen, wenn wir es wollen? Wenn eines im Volk der Menschen gleichgeblieben ist, dann ist es der Hang, zu fürchten, was sie nicht verstehen. So etwas wie uns gab es in ihrer Gegenwart seit Jahrtausenden nicht; falls wir uns als das offenbaren, was wir sind, wird keiner von uns hier entkommen. Wenn Mithrandir noch am Leben ist, wird er uns dabei helfen, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Elladan und Elrohir erwiderten nichts. Das Wörtchen _wenn_, dass Legolas im Zusammenhang mit Mithrandir zum ersten Mal verwendet hatte, ließ beide schweigen.

* * *

Aaron hatte die letzte Behandlung des Tages abgeschlossen und freute sich auf einen ruhigen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause, als es an seiner Bürotür plötzlich klopfte. Er sah zur Uhr. Wer wollte ihn um diese Zeit, da der Schlafmangel vergangener Nacht bereits kräftig an ihm zehrte, noch sprechen? Ein Kollege vielleicht, oder eine der Schwestern mit einem unaufschiebbaren Problem? Aaron sehnte sich nach Ruhe. In der Hoffnung, dass sich der späte Besucher nicht allzu lange aufhalten würde, bat er um „Herein", und war überrascht, als eine elegant gekleidete Dame, mit Aktentasche unter dem Arm, vor ihm stand.

Die großgewachsene blonde Frau war älteren Jahrgangs, was aber nichts an der Tatsache änderte, das sie noch immer eine beeindruckende Schönheit war, die ihres Auftreten wegens Rechtsanwältin oder Geschäftsfrau sein musste. Sie lächelte, als sie den Raum betrat, und streckte Aaron in einer perfekt anmutenden Geste, die ihm ebenso professionell eingeübt wie ihr weiteres Gebaren erschien, die Hand entgegen.

„Doktor Stone, erfreut Sie kennenzulernen", erklärte sie, während sie Hände schüttelten. „Mein Name ist Sandra Collins, ich bin Geschäftspartnerin von Mr. John Malcolm von Malcolm Industries."

Aaron fragte sich, was sie von ihm wollte. „Ich weiß, wer er ist", erwiderte er. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Könnten wir uns setzen?", fragte sie höflich.

Aaron sah keinen Grund, ihr die Bitte abzuschlagen. Verwirrt, warum jemand von Malcolm Industries ihn aufsuchte, war er neugierig auf das, was sie ihm erzählen würde.

„Also", fragte er schließlich, als sie Platz genommen hatten, „wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ms. Collins?"

„Habe ich richtig gehört, dass Sie den Mann, der vorletzte Nacht an unserem Firmensitz für einiges Aufsehen sorgte, behandeln?", tastete sie sich vor.

Aaron nickte. „Ja, das stimmt." Ihr Interesse an Moses verwunderte ihn. Und ebenso der Umstand, dass Sie darüber informiert war, dass er den alten Mann behandelte. Was war der Grund dafür, dass sie den ganzen Weg vom Monolith hierher auf sich genommen hatte, um mit ihm zu reden? „Er ist hier unter Beobachtung."

„Mr. Malcolm hat mich instruiert, dafür zu sorgen, die bestmögliche Behandlung für Mr...?", nach dem Namen fragend sah sie Aaron an.

„Wir wissen nicht, wer er ist." Die Bedeutung, die ein Geschäftsgigant wie John Malcolm, Moses beimaß, irritierte Aaron. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Moses den Monolith als ominöse Präsenz wahrgenommen hatte. „Im Augenblick nenne ich ihn Moses."

„Wie nett von Ihnen!", lächelte sie, und erneut war Aaron erschüttert, wie bar jeglicher Wärme und Gefühl dieses Lächeln war. „Ich sehe, er ist in allerbesten Händen", fuhr sie fort. „Doch zurück zum Grund meines Kommens: Mr. Malcolm möchte gern für jegliche medizinische Behandlung finanziell aufkommen, die für Moses notwendig ist, sowie seine Verlegung in ein privates Sanatorium erleichtern, wo er die ihm angemessene Therapie erhalten kann."

„Er erhält hier bereits die ihm angemessene Therapie", erklärte Aaron. Ihre dreiste Unterstellung, Moses würde es unter seiner Obhut - durch, wie sie wohl annahm, veraltete Heilmethoden mit Blutegeln und Schocktherapie - an irgendetwas mangeln, ärgerte ihn. „Ich selbst bin sein Arzt."

„Das sollte keineswegs ein Vorwurf sein", entschuldigte sie sich hastig für ihre Kränkung. „Aber soweit ich weiß, besteht Ihre Aufgabe hier nur darin, die Patienten für eine Verlegung in spezielle Einrichtungen zu beurteilen. Sie sind nicht dazu da, Patienten zu behandeln."

„Das ist richtig." Die Behauptungen dieser Frau machten Aaron von Minute zu Minute zorniger, obwohl sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er war nicht befugt, Patienten zu behandeln, auch wenn es nicht ausgeschlossen war. Der Wunsch, Aaron als Mitarbeiter an sich zu binden, hatte den Klinikleiter dazu veranlasst, ihm gewisse Freiheiten einzuräumen, ganz besonders, da Aaron es bevorzugte, seine Kräfte einem Hospital anstatt einer edlen Privatklinik zur Verfügung zu stellen. „Trotzdem tue ich es von Zeit zu Zeit und behandle Patienten. So wie in Moses' Fall", fuhr er fort. „Aber darf ich Sie fragen, warum John Malcolm solch Interesse an einer Verlegung zeigt? Weiß er, wer Moses ist? Ist er vielleicht ein Freund von Mr. Malcolm?"

„Nichts dergleichen", entgegnete Sandra augenblicklich. Nach Aarons Ansicht etwas zu hastig, da er in menschlichem Verhalten lesen konnte und spürte, dass sie log. „Meinem Arbeitgeber tut der alte Herr nur leid. Er möchte ihm auf jede, ihm nur mögliche Weise, helfen."

„Und genau deshalb ist es für ihn im Augenblick das Beste hierzubleiben, wo ich mit seiner Therapie fortfahren kann", erklärte Aaron im Versuch höflich zu bleiben. „Moses ist etwas Schreckliches widerfahren, Ms. Collins, etwas, an dass er sich erinnern muss um seine Identität zurückzugewinnen. Den Arzt zu wechseln wird ihm dabei nicht helfen, er braucht jemanden mit dem er sich identifizieren kann und dem er vertraut. Ich glaube, ein gewisses Maß seines Vertrauens bereits erlangt zu haben und möchte ihn nicht betrügen, indem ich ihn einem anderen Arzt überweise. So, und wenn Sie jetzt immer noch darauf bestehen, seine Verlegung in ein Sanatorium zu finanzieren, dann tun Sie das, doch Sie können sich dessen gewiss sein, dass ich in jedem Fall darauf bestehen werde, ihn auch weiterhin als meinen Patienten zu betrachten."

„Verstehe!" Ihre Lippen, die zu Strichen geworden waren, verliehen ihr einen vielsagenden Ausdruck. „Vermute ich richtig, dass ich Sie nicht davon überzeugen kann, die Rechte an Ihrem Patienten aufzugeben?"

„Meine Rechte aufgeben?", entgeistert starrte Aaron sie an. „Er ist doch keine Ware. Er ist ein alter Mann namens Moses mit ernsthaften Erinnerungslücken."

Sandra bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Aaron davon überzeugte, dass in ihren Adern Eiswasser statt Blut fließen musste. „Er untersteht nicht ihrer Zuständigkeit", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Dieser Mann ist ein Nichts, eine menschliche Tragödie, die wie so viele unsere Straßen bevölkert. Indem Sie versuchen, aus diesem alten Wrack etwas zu bergen, verschwenden Sie nur Ihre Zeit und Mühe."

„Er ist Patient und er braucht Hilfe!" Aaron konnte kaum glauben, wohin das Gespräch mit dieser Frau abgedriftet war. „Und ich bin Arzt, und ich behandle Menschen wie ihn. Ich sehe ihn keineswegs als Wrack an. Wenn er wirklich so ein Nichts ist, wie sie behaupten, warum hat Malcolm Sie dann hergeschickt?"

Statt einer Antwort griff sie in ihre Aktentasche. Aaron fragte sich gerade, was sie tat, und fürchtete schon, dass sie nach Art vieler einflussreicher Leute, die mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen, einen juristischen Schachzug anwenden wollte, als sie einen dicken, braunen Umschlag hervorzog und diesen ihm reichte.

„Wenn Sie kooperieren gehört das, was in diesem Umschlag ist Ihnen." Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, ihre Stimme aber klang eisig. „Alles, was Sie dafür tun müssen, ist, Moses an uns zu übergeben, und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie anschließend nie mehr von ihm oder mir belästigt werden. Mr. Malcolm betrachtet dies als kleine Gefälligkeit. Es kann nie schaden, Freunde in hohen Positionen zu haben."

Als Aaron in den Umschlag blickte und mehr Geld darin sah, als er es sich vorstellen konnte, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Aus dicken grünen Bündeln, die ausschließlich Tausend-Dollar-Noten enthielten, starrte es ihn an. Wie viel es war, vermochte er nicht zu zählen, doch dass der Umschlag ein Vermögen enthielt, war ihm klar. Erstaunt über das, was er vor sich sah, hob er den Blick. „Was ist das?", gelang es ihm zu fragen.

„Ihr Honorar für Kooperation", antwortete Sandra in der Sicherheit, dass das Geld seine Meinung ändern würde.

„Sie wollen mich bestechen?"

Sandra lachte auf. „So würde ich es nicht nennen wollen. Betrachten Sie es als Bonus."

„Wer ist er?", stellte Aaron plötzlich die Frage, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. „Wer ist er, dass Sie all das seinetwegen tun?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", hielt sie ihm frostig entgegen. Ihr Gesicht war zur Fratze geworden, die von ihm bewunderte Schönheit einer Maske der Grausamkeit gewichen. Aaron ahnte, dass er jetzt die wahre Sandra Collins vor sich sah. „Die Zeit für Spiele ist vorbei, Doktor Stone. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass unsere Forderung - falls Sie sie heute ablehnen - beim nächsten Mal weniger herzlich verlaufen wird. Wir wollen, dass Sie Ihren Patienten in unsere Obhut übergeben, und wenn Sie dass nicht tun, werden wir ihn uns anderweitig holen."

„Die Hölle werden Sie!", fuhr Aaron auf und drückte ihr den Umschlag in die Hand. „Ich habe nicht vor mich kaufen zu lassen, und wenn Sie mich zwingen wollen - gut, tun Sie das. Aber ich werde Erkundigungen darüber einholen, warum Sie so interessiert an Moses sind. Und ich glaube, die Polizei könnte es auch interessieren."

„Das wäre ein sehr großer Fehler", warnte sie ihn. „Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen die Lage. Eventuell sollte ich einen oder zwei Tage warten, damit Sie Ihre Meinung noch einmal überdenken können."

„Soll dass eine Drohung sein?"

„Wir drohen nicht, Doktor", erwiderte sie, bereits im Gehen begriffen. „Wir drohen nie!"

* * *

Zutiefst erschüttert über seine Begegnung mit Sandra Collins, war Aaron froh die Klinik verlassen zu können, um intensiver über das, was vorgefallen war, nachzudenken. Aaron hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass eine Frau ihn derart in Rage bringen konnte, doch Sandras Worte hatten es vermocht. Die alte Geschichte über Verwicklungen in dunkle Geschäfte war ein Klischee, dass Aaron nie glauben wollte, doch Sandra hatte nicht geklungen, als mache sie leere Drohungen. Seine Begegnung mit dieser Frau hatte ihm unzweifelhaft bewiesen, dass da mehr an Moses war als das bloße Auge sah.

Als er zu Hause ankam und eintrat, fand Aaron einen Zettel vor, der unter der Tür durchgeschoben war. Er hob ihn auf, faltete das einfache Blatt weißes Papier auseinander und starrte auf den Inhalt:

_Stuart anrufen,_  
_S.C._

Aaron eilte zum Telefon. Während er die Nummer seines Freundes wählte, schlug sein Herz aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen voller Angst und würde sich auch nicht zufriedengeben, bis er Stuarts Stimme hörte. Das Erste, was er vernahm, war das Freizeichen, ehe dann, nur wenige Sekunden später, jemand abhob. Allerdings war es nicht Stuart, der antwortete, sondern eine Frau, deren Stimme Aaron, als die von Maggie Brent, Stuarts Sekretärin, erkannte.

„Maggie", beeilte er sich zu sagen, „ist Stuart zu sprechen?"

Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild.

„Oh, Doktor Stone", brach sie in Tränen aus. „Die Polizei ist gerade hier. Doktor Farmer war in einen Unfall mit Fahrerflucht verwickelt. Er ist tot."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel Drei - Ungelegene Rettungen_

Den ganzen Weg zur Klinik zurück fühlte sich Aaron wie betäubt.

Eindrücke von Stuart Farmer, seinem besten Freund seit dem College, beherrschten seine Gedanken. All die nächtlichen Partys, die sie gefeiert hatten, die Mädchen mit denen sie ausgegangen waren, standen ihm wieder vor Augen. Und auch daran erinnerte er sich, wie angespannt Stuart während seines ersten Jahres am College gewesen war, so dass Aaron es als seine Pflicht angesehen hatte, den Studenten für englische Literatur, der sonst wohl ein Blutbad angerichtet hätte, etwas aufzuheitern. Stuart hatte zu den Menschen gehört, die sich Notizen an die Kühlschranktür hefteten, um sich daran zu erinnern, Milch zu kaufen oder den Müll runterzubringen; und die Stunden ihrer Diskussionen, die sie während ihrer vierjährigen Studienzeit über die Genießbarkeit von mehrerer Tage alter, unter dem Bett gelagerter Pizza, geführt hatten, bei denen Stuarts Meinung stets seiner widersprach, vermochte Aaron längst nicht mehr zu zählen.

Ungeweinte Tränen vernebelten seinen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe, als Aaron zurück zur Klinik fuhr. Sein bester Freund war tot, und die Möglichkeit, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, nicht zu leugnen. Den Wahrheitsgehalt von Sandra Collins' Mahnung, sie drohe nicht, hatte Aaron auf die harte Tour erfahren müssen. Sie drohte wirklich nicht! Stuarts Tod war keine Drohung, er sollte eine Warnung sein: eine Warnung davor, was ihm selbst zustoßen würde, falls er nicht mit Malcolm Industries' Wunsch, ihnen Moses zu übergeben, kooperierte.

Aaron erwog zur Polizei zu gehen, doch da es nicht den geringsten Beweis für Sandra Collins' Schuld an Stuarts Tod gab, konnte er das nichts. Die Initialen S.C. mochte es tausendfach in New York geben, und nur weil es einen Unfall mit Fahrerflucht gab, hieß das in den Augen des Gesetzes noch lange nicht, dass Malcolm Industries darin verwickelt war. Nur mit Mühe hatte Aaron durch Maggies Tränenflut hindurch erfahren, dass Stuart gerade zu seinem Wagen gehen wollte, als eine dunkle Limousine aus dem Nichts erschien und sein Leben mit einem dumpfen Aufprall beendete. Stuart sei sofort tot gewesen, hatte Maggie betont - als ob das etwas ändern würde. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sein Leben ausgelöscht worden, ohne sein Wissen warum. Zumindest das hatte er mit Aaron gemeinsam.

Das Einzige, was Aaron mit Sicherheit wusste, war die Gegebenheit, dass sie Moses wollten; und dass, wenn sie ihn erst in ihrer Obhut hätten, er nie erfahren würde warum.

Im Zeitraum weniger Stunden war Aaron aus seiner sicheren und komfortablen Existenz gerissen worden, und kopfüber in ein Schattenreich gestürzt, in dem Unternehmen Menschen verschwinden lassen und töten konnten. Wobei es ein Leichtes für ihn wäre, zu kooperieren. Seit zwei Tagen erst war Moses sein Patient; niemand könnte ihn einer Schuld bezichtigen, wenn er den alten Mann der Obhut von Malcolm Industries übergab, wo er es, wie Sandra ihm versichert hatte, in einer ihm angemessenen Einrichtung, gut haben würde. Aaron musste lediglich eine Unterschrift leisten, und Moses wäre nicht mehr sein Problem.

Gewiss der einfachste Weg, den ein Teil von ihm auch kurz in Erwägung zog. Aaron dachte aber auch an das Versprechen, dass er Moses gegeben hatte, ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Erinnerung zurückzugewinnen. Andererseits war es aber auch die Arzt-Patient-Verbindung, von der er so wortgewandt der bedrohlichen Ms. Collins berichtet hatte, weswegen er es nicht tun konnte. Er durfte Moses nicht dadurch verraten, dass er ihn in die Hände von Malcolm Industries fallen ließ, und ebenso wenig würde er Stuart betrügen, indem er es seinen Mördern erlaubte, ungestraft davonzukommen. Ihnen zu geben, was sie wollten, mochte die simplere Lösung sein, doch Aaron war sich bewusst, dass er sich, wenn er es tat, nie wieder im Spiegel ansehen könnte.

All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, während er zurück in die Stadt fuhr. Die Tränen waren Wut gewichen. Fest entschlossen, Sandra Collins und Malcolm Industries ihren Triumph zu verweigern, hatte er zwar keine Ahnung, wie er Gerechtigkeit walten lassen sollte, würde ihnen aber auf gar keinen Fall überlassen, was sie so sehr begehrten. Wenn sie darauf vertrauten, ihm dadurch, dass sie Stuart töteten, Angst einjagen zu können, dann hatten sie sich geirrt. Lediglich mürbe hatten sie ihn gemacht, besiegt noch lange nicht. Aaron war nur Psychiater, ein Niemand in ihren Augen, weswegen sie wohl glaubten, alles mit ihm tun zu können. Selbst ihm den besten Freund nehmen.

Aaron traf im Hospital ein und suchte zunächst die Apotheke auf, um Vorrat an Medikamenten zu holen, die er brauchte, um Moses in seinem Zustand zu helfen. Solange der alte Mann mit Thorazin behandelt wurde, war er beeinflussbar; ohne die Arznei, würde es schwer für Aaron werden, den Mann unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Und augenblicklich konnte sich keiner von ihnen den Luxus von Komplikationen leisten. Anschließend eilte er zu den ruhig liegenden Fluren der psychiatrischen Abteilung, wo ihn Brenda Watts, die diensthabende Schwester, freundlich grüßte. Doch Aaron war nicht in Stimmung für Nettigkeiten.

„Brenda, ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden damit beauftragen, Moses für eine sofortige Entlassung vorzubereiten", ordnete er an.

„Entlassen?", entgeistert sah sie auf. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Ja", Aaron nickte. „Ich entlasse ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung. Während Sie alles vorbereiten, werde ich die Entlassungspapiere unterzeichnen und alles Weitere in die Wege leiten." Als erfahrene Schwester wusste Brenda, dass solche Maßnahme illegal war, doch Aaron gegenüber, dem Leiter der Psychiatrie, wagte sie keinen Widerspruch. Stattdessen nickte sie nur, kehrte in ihr Stationszimmer zurück und begann, seine Anweisungen auszuführen.

Nachdem Brendas Vorbehalt zum Trotz alles erledigt war, zog sich Aaron in sein Büro zurück, um die Papiere, die Moses in seine Obhut übergaben, auszufüllen. Im vollen Bewusstsein, dass das, was er tat, der Klinikleitung nicht verborgen bleiben und mit Sicherheit Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, war Aaron zu diesem Zeitpunkt weit davon entfernt, sich deswegen zu sorgen. John Malcolm war ein mächtiger Mann, der genügend Einfluss in der Stadt besaß, um an Aaron vorbei, durch das Gesundheitssystem hindurch, Moses doch noch in seine Hände bekommen konnte.

Als Aaron sein Büro wieder verließ, stand Moses bereits auf dem Flur.

„Es ist alles vorbereitet, Doktor Stone." Brenda war anzusehen, wie sehr ihr das Ganze missfiel, und auch Carl, der Pfleger, der Moses für die Entlassung vorbereitet hatte, zeigte ähnliches Zögern.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Brenda", zeigte Aaron sich erkenntlich, Moses' verwirrten Blick ignorierte er. „Ich weiß, dass es in höchstem Maße gegen die Vorschriften ist, was ich tue, aber ich habe einen triftigen Grund dafür. Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte noch den Gefallen tun könnten, ein bis zwei Stunden verstreichen zu lassen, ehe Sie es melden, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Brenda öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, brachte angesichts des ernsten Ausdrucks in seinem Gesicht jedoch kein Wort hervor. „Stecken Sie in Schwierigkeiten, Doktor Stone?", fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause schließlich doch.

„Wir beide tun es", deutete Aaron zu Moses. „Ich muss ihn von hier fortbringen, solange ich noch in der Lage dazu bin. Tut mir leid, dass ich so viel von Ihnen beiden erwarte, aber bitte vertrauen Sie mir."

Carl, mit dem er oft in der Cafeteria gesessen und übers Angeln und Sport geplaudert hatte, war der Erste, der etwas sagte. „Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen, Doc. Ich werde nichts sagen."

„Ich auch nicht, Doktor Stone", lächelte Brenda. „Wir wissen, dass Sie so etwas nicht tun würden, wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig wäre."

„Danke", Aaron wandte sich seinem Patienten zu. „Kommen Sie, Moses, gehen wir!"

Von Aarons Handlungsweise unzweifelhaft überrascht, sprach Moses, während sie den Korridor hinter sich ließen und den Weg zum Fahrstuhl einschlugen, kein Wort. Obwohl in zerfetzte alte Kleidung gehüllt, die einer Lumpensammlung zu entstammen schien, wirkte der Alte, der während seines Aufenthalts in der Klinik gewaschen worden war, recht ansehnlich. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke, wie lange Moses wohl in diesem Zustand gelebt haben mochte, streifte Aaron. Konnten es Jahre sein? Allein die Vorstellung, dass er jahrelang, ohne Erinnerung an sein bisheriges Leben und ohne Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr, durch die Straßen gezogen war, ließ Aaron erschauern.

Erst als sie das Hauptportal der Klinik hinter sich gelassen hatten, und sich der Nachthimmel über ihnen ausbreitete, brach Moses sein Schweigen.

„Soll das eine aggressive Form der Therapie sein?", fragte er, während sie über den Parkplatz zu Aarons Auto gingen.

„Nein", erwiderte Aaron nur kurz. „Ich wollte Sie nur von dort rausholen."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, undankbar dafür zu sein, diesen Ort verlassen zu können", merkte Moses an, als sie Aarons BMW erreicht hatten, „aber darf ich nach dem Grund dieser plötzlichen Dringlichkeit fragen?"

Ehe sie nicht beide im Wagen saßen und die Klinik ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen lag, erwiderte Aaron kein Wort. Er wusste nicht, wohin er fahren sollte. Die Idee, Moses mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen, hatte er sofort wieder verworfen. Wenn sie erst herausfänden, was geschehen war, würden sie dort als Erstes nach ihm suchen. Eine gewisse Distanz zwischen Moses, sich und die Klinik zu bringen war im Augenblick das Wichtigste, über alles andere würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

„Jemand von Malcolm Industries hat mich heute aufgesucht", antwortete er schließlich, wobei seine Stimme, trotz allem, was seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vorgefallen war, erstaunlich ruhig klang.

„Ist das so?" Moses, der auf einmal nicht mehr wie der schwächliche alte Mann wirkte, sondern wie jemand Stärkerer, der sich seiner Situation durchaus bewusst war, sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Aber erzählen Sie doch weiter", fügte er hinzu.

Erneut war Aaron mit jenem Gefühl der Vorahnung erfüllt, dass auch Moses haben musste, wann immer Malcolm Industries erwähnt wurde. War es möglich, grübelte er, dass John Malcolm für Moses derzeitigen Zustand verantwortlich war? Seine Entschlossenheit, den alten Mann in seine Hände zu bekommen, schien Beweis genug dafür, dass Moses etwas besaß, wofür Malcolm bereit war zu töten. Mehr als je zuvor ahnte Aaron, dass der Schlüssel, sich aus diesem Schlamassel zu befreien und Stuarts Tod Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen, im Geheimnis um seinen mysteriösen Patienten verborgen lag.

„Eine Frau namens Sandra Collins", fuhr Aaron fort, „laut eigener Aussage Geschäftspartnerin von John Malcolm." Seine Stimme klang verbittert. Wie sehr der Hass auf diese unbarmherzige, launische Frau, die im Namen ihres Arbeitgebers den Mord an Stuart in Auftrag gegeben hatte, noch immer in ihm brodelte, überraschte ihn selbst. „Durch eine alberne Geschichte von Finanzierung Ihrer Therapie wollte sie mich davon überzeugen, Sie in ihre Obhut zu übergeben, wo Sie es in einem, Ihren Umständen angemessenen Sanatorium, besser haben würden."

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben abgelehnt", merkte Moses automatisch an.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Sie sind mein Patient, und ich habe versprochen, Ihnen zu helfen. Ich nehme meine Verantwortung sehr ernst."

„Das könnte Ärger für Sie bedeuten", wies Moses ihn hin.

Aaron starrte stur geradeaus, als er mit leiser Stimme, die ein klein wenig zitterte, antwortete: „Das hat es bereits. Als ich nach Hause kam, fand ich dort eine Notiz von Sandra Collins vor, in der sie mich bat, meinen Freund Stuart anzurufen. Stuart und ich waren seit dem College befreundet, wir standen uns sehr nah. Als ich anrief, erfuhr ich von seiner Sekretärin, dass er bei einem Unfall mit Fahrerflucht getötet wurde. Nur wenige Minuten, bevor ich bei ihm anrief."

„Oh, Aaron", Moses klang mitfühlend. „Das tut mir so leid."

„Es ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld", Aaron schluckte. Erst jetzt, da er darüber sprach, wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß von Stuarts Verlust wirklich klar. Stundenlang hatte er seine Emotionen zurückgehalten; die aktuelle Situation, die es erforderte, Herr der Lage zu bleiben, hatte nichts anderes erlaubt. Die Trauer, die ihm wie ein Messer mitten ins Herz stach, tat nun erst richtig weh. „Sie haben ihn ja nicht getötet." In der Hoffnung, dass Moses verstand, wie er es meinte, sah Aaron ihn an.

„Sie aber auch nicht", konterte Moses verblüffend freundlich. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie da mit reingezogen habe."

Der alte Mann blickte hinaus. Er sah die Menschen, die sich auf dem Fußsteig der dunklen Straße bewegten und wusste, dass Anonymität in diesem Treibgut menschlicher Schicksale durchaus möglich war, und dass er, wenn er darin verschwand, dem Doktor, der ihm zu helfen versuchte, eine große Last von den Schultern nehmen würde. Denn auch wenn er sich an nichts erinnerte, seine Sinne waren intakt, und von Zeit zu Zeit spürte er Dinge, die ihm auf seinem Weg, seine Erinnerung zurückzuerlangen, behilflich sein konnten, wobei ihm Aaron, wie er gehofft hatte, helfen konnte.

Bereits als er Aaron Stone zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte er sich in seiner Gegenwart behaglich und seltsam sicher gefühlt. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er aber auch, dass dies weniger mit dessen Beruf, als vielmehr mit Aaron als Person zu tun hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wusste aber, dass er, wenn er sein Leben Aaron anvertraute, nie enttäuscht werden würde - was einer der Gründe dafür war, dass er nicht zum Schicksal des Doktors werden wollte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mich gehen lassen, Aaron", wollte Moses dem Mann, der nicht nur als sein Arzt, sondern vor allem als sein Freund, alles für ihn riskiert hatte, nicht weiter zur Last fallen. „Lassen Sie mich gehen, ehe es für Sie noch schlimmer wird."

Aaron wandte seinen Blick gerade so lange von der Straße ab, dass es reichte, um dem Alten seine Ungläubigkeit zu zeigen.

„Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. Keinen Gedanken würde er daran verschwenden. „Ich werde Sie nicht in der Hoffnung verschwinden lassen, dass die Sie nicht finden. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, es mir leichter zu machen, indem ich Sie ziehen lasse."

„Aber Sie haben bereits einen Freund verloren", konterte Moses. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie auch noch Ihr eigenes Leben verlieren."

In Anbetracht ihrer Situation wirkte Aaron zunehmend gereizt. „Unsinn!", fuhr er auf, als er das hörte. „Mein Leben ist längst in Gefahr. Genau genommen seit dem Moment, da ich Ihnen zur Flucht verholfen habe. Aber das war meine Entscheidung, einfach weil ich wissen will, was verdammt noch mal so wichtig daran ist, dass es Stuarts Leben wert war! Ich möchte mir im Klaren darüber sein, warum die Sie unbedingt in Ihre Hände bekommen wollen; und ich glaube, dass Sie eine ganze Menge mehr darüber wissen, als Sie sagen wollen! Und das meine ich nicht nur als Ihr Psychiater!"

„Genaueres weiß ich auch nicht." Moses, der sich verantwortlich für Aarons Wut fühlte, seufzte. „Ich weiß nur, dass das Malcolm Building ein Ort des Bösen ist. Ich spüre es, auch wenn ich mich an nichts erinnere; ebenso wie ich glaube, Sie zu kennen, was ich mir genauso wenig erklären kann. Immer dann, wenn Sie den Namen John Malcolm aussprechen, bin ich von Angst und Hass erfüllt, anders kann ich es nicht erklären. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, warum ich meine Erinnerung nicht wiederfinde und wie mein Name ist, doch jedes Mal wenn ich mich zu erinnern versuche, rebelliert mein Geist gegen diesen Wunsch und erneut drifte ich in den Wahnsinn ab. Es tut mir leid um Ihren Freund, ich wünschte mehr als alles andere, ich hätte es vermeiden können, aber ich bin ja nicht einmal in der Lage mir selbst zu helfen."

Der Kummer in Moses' Stimme rührte Aaron, es tat ihm leid, seine Stimme dem alten Mann gegenüber erhoben zu haben. Moses war ebenso Opfer wie Stuart. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, nicht zu kooperieren, Moses hatte nichts damit zu tun. Dem Psychiater in Aaron war bewusst, dass er seine Wut nur verdrängte, dass er sie an seinem Patienten ausließ, anstatt an der Person, die in ihrem Penthouse-Büro im Monolith saß - an einem Ort, von dem auch er langsam glaubte, dass etwas Böses von ihm ausging.

„Sie können ja nichts dafür", hörte Aaron sich sagen. „Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, und bin mir sicher, dass auch Sie sich nicht mit ihnen einlassen wollen. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, will ich Ihnen helfen, und dass meine ich immer noch so. Abgesehen davon, dass ich wissen will, warum Stuart ermordet wurde. Einfach deshalb, weil ich etwas dagegen unternehmen will."

„Es ist ein gefährlicher Pfad, den Sie einschlagen, wenn Sie mit mir gehen", erwiderte Moses, „dennoch bin ich dankbar für Ihre Gesellschaft." Die Worte des Jüngeren rührten ihn zutiefst, mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er viel zu viele Jahre auf diesem Weg zugebracht hatte, zu viele um wirklich wahr zu sein. Einen Gefährten an seiner Seite zu haben, selbst wenn es nur kurzfristig war, begrüßte er sehr.

Wer wusste schon, wie lange er allein gewesen war?

* * *

Im Verlauf ihrer Reise durch die Welt kamen die Elben mehr und mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass es den Menschen scheinbar unmöglich war, jegliche Landschaft unberührt zu lassen.

Den größten Teil der Nacht reisten sie schnell und ohne Pause, fest entschlossen so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und ihre Verfolger zu bringen. Legolas versuchte, sich bei seiner Suche nach Mithrandir von den Sternen leiten zu lassen, aber auch dieses Wissen war Jahrtausende veraltet. Von hier, wo der Ort seines letzten bekannten Aufenthalts war, musste sich Mithrandir, wenn er noch lebte, vor langer Zeit fortbewegt haben. Und obwohl sich Legolas dem Gedanken, der Istar könne tot sein, bislang strikt verweigert hatte, begann ihre Reise von Valinor hierher, mit all den Mysterien, die ihnen begegneten, ihn allmählich zweifeln zu lassen.

Viele Dinge in dieser Welt glichen mehr als alles andere, was Legolas in seinem langen Leben gesehen hatte, Zauberei. Auch wenn er ahnte, dass er es mit Erfindungen der Menschen zu tun hatte, die in ihrer Vorliebe, Wunder aus Stahl und Stein zu kreieren, den Zwergen nicht unähnlich waren. Geschickt ausgedachte Objekte, die manchmal auf eine Weise funktionierten, die - eben weil sie nur Erfindungen waren - kein Elb je begreifen würde. Solche Macht in den Händen eines Volkes, das noch immer jung und töricht schien, hielt Legolas für gefährlich. Wie Mithrandir fähig sein sollte, sich dagegen zu behaupten, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Als sie den Wald, in dem sie ein Stück ihres Weges zurückgelegt hatten, schließlich verließen und jenseits der Baumgrenze ins Freie traten, breitete sich vor ihnen eine scheinbar endlos lange, gepflasterte Straße aus. Zahlreiche Gebäude, denen jeglicher Sinn für Ästhetik fehlte und die Legolas' Geschmack, was Architektur betraf, bei Weitem nicht gerecht wurden, ließen erkennen, wie sehr sich die Menschheit seit dem Vierten Zeitalter weiterentwickelt hatte. Alle Häuser, die sie sahen, waren hässlich und grau, manche mit gläsernen Fassaden bedeckt, doch fast immer glichen sie Türmen, wie man sie wohl am ehesten in Barad-dûr vermutet hätte.

Den Vorteil der Dunkelheit nutzend, blieben die drei Elben, als sie sich durch die Straßen bewegten, im Schatten, zogen jedoch ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen suchten, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Doch außer, dass sie von den Menschen, denen sie begegneten, mit seltsamen Blicken bedacht wurden, sprach niemand sie an. Elladans anfängliche Beobachtung, dass verschiedene Völker von Menschen sich vereinigt hätten, war angesichts völlig unterschiedlicher Typen, die sie sahen, gar nicht verkehrt. Eine Verschmelzung der Kulturen, der wohl, wie die Elben vermuteten, die gemeinsame Sprache Westron zum Opfer gefallen war.

Je weiter sie vorankamen, desto mehr stach ihnen ins Auge, dass es zwei verschiedene Arten von gepflasterten Straßen gab. Eine aus dunklem Asphalt mit Linien entlang ihrer Mitte, die andere schmäler, ein Steg, der Erstere flankierte und offensichtlich bevorzugt wurde, da niemand die breite Straße nahm. Ebenso wie in der Weißen Stadt von Gondor säumten auch hier Laternen die Straßen, doch im Gegensatz zu dort waren es hier keine Flammen, die das Licht erzeugten, sondern eine kräftige, den Elben unbekannte Quelle.

„Wo sind ihre Pferde?", fragte Elladan, als die Zahl der Menschen, die ihren Weg kreuzten, stetig anwuchs.

Legolas sah ihn an. „Pferde?" Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie richtig die Beobachtung war.

„Ja", beharrte Elladan. „Wir sind nun schon so lange unterwegs und haben noch immer keine Pferde gesehen. Wie reisen diese Menschen?"

„Vielleicht gehen sie zu Fuß", vermutete Elrohir, während er zwei junge Frauen bemerkte, die sie anstarrten und laut zu kichern begannen, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Legolas sah ihnen nach. „Ich glaube, wir sollten unsere Kleidung wechseln", merkte er an. „Wir fallen zu sehr auf."

Elladan grinste. „Zumindest unsere Ohren sind bedeckt", fügte er an. „Obwohl ich wünschte, mein Geruchssinn wäre es ebenfalls. Ich weiß nicht, was die Leute hier mit der Luft getan haben, auf eine Erklärung wäre ich jedenfalls gespannt. Nicht einmal der Gestank des Schicksalsberges war derart verseucht."

Grelles, gleißendes Licht aus zwei Strahlern, das sich ihnen plötzlich näherte, blendete sie dermaßen, dass sie sich abwenden mussten; begleitet von einem tiefen Rumpeln, das dem Mechanismus, der sie zur Küste gebracht hatte, nicht unähnlich klang. Alle drei starrten sie ehrfürchtig auf das, was vorüberfuhr: ein metallisches Biest, das ihnen zum einen das Fehlen von Pferden erklärte, zum anderen, warum keiner der Menschen auf der breiten, asphaltierten Straße lief. Erstaunlich schnell bewegte sich das Ungetüm an ihnen vorüber, stieß Rauch aus seinen Eingeweiden aus und wurde unzweifelhaft von einem Sterblichen, der in seinem Inneren saß, beherrscht.

„Siehst du! Jetzt weißt du, warum sie keine Pferde haben", Elrohir sah seinen Bruder an. „Sie haben Fuhrwerke, die ohne sie auskommen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so kreativ sind." Noch immer starrte Elladan dem mechanischen Biest nach, das mit roten Lichtern an seiner Rückseite zunehmend in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Kreativ?" Legolas schnaubte. „Das Ding stößt pures Gift aus! Riechst du das nicht?"

Elladan grinste sarkastisch. „Ich habe es aufgegeben, meine Nase an diesem Ort zu benutzen."

„Was meint ihr? Wie lange werden wir auf diese Weise unterwegs sein?", fragte Elrohir plötzlich, und riss seinen Blick von einem kleinen Gebäude mit teils gläserner Fassade los, in deren unterem Teil Kleidungsstücke ausgestellt waren. In Anbetracht der Art und Weise, wie diese präsentiert wurden, ahnten die Elben, dass sie sich in so etwas Ähnlichem wie einem Marktviertel befanden, auch wenn viele der Geschäfte geschlossen waren. Aus denjenigen aber, die geöffnet hatten, drang verlockend, aromatischer Duft. Die Mägen der Elben, die in der Hektik ihrer Flucht nur das Nötigste eingepackt hatten, was bedauerlicherweise keine Nahrung enthielt, begannen zu knurren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Zunächst einmal sollte wir uns Obdach suchen, auch wenn ich weder weiß, wo wir welches finden, noch wie wir jemanden um Hilfe bitten können."

„Wir sollten erst einmal essen", wies Elladan ihn hin. „Meine Kräfte, um weiterzugehen, wären mit vollem Magen auf jeden Fall mehr."

„Das will ich ja gar nicht bestreiten", stimmte der Prinz des Düsterwalds ihm zu. „Es wäre schon interessant, zu sehen, was hier unter einem anständigen Mahl verstanden wird."

„Wenn es der Art ist, in der sie sich kleiden, dann schaudert mich schon der Gedanke daran", erwiderte Elrohir. „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass eine reizende junge Frau sich auf diese Weise zu zeigen wagt. Sie war wirklich hübsch, und dabei doch so unsittlich und verdorben."

Die Gebräuche der Sterblichen, die ihnen völlig fremd waren, zwangen Legolas fair zu bleiben. „Vielleicht haben sie einfach nur ein anderes Verhältnis zu ihrem Körper."

Doch Elrohir hörte ihm nicht zu. Seine Nase war einem Geschäft zugewandt, aus dem erlesenes Aroma nach Gewürzen, vermengt mit einem leichten Hauch nach Fleisch, zu ihnen herausdrang. Zu verlockend für drei Elben, die den ganzen Tag nichts zu sich genommen hatten. Ausgehungert betraten sie den Laden, in dem das Essen hinter einem Ladentisch bereits zubereitet und angerichtet stand. Der Händler, ein dunkelhäutiger Sterblicher, vermutlich vom Volke der Haradrim, sah ihnen sichtlich verwundert entgegen. Keiner der Drei verstand ihn, als er sich ihnen zuwandte, und doch ahnten sie, dass er, in der wohl allen Händlern eigenen Art, nach ihrem Begehr fragte.

Unter den Blicken anderer Gäste der Einrichtung begannen die Elben sich sehr selbstbewusst zu fühlen. Ohne zu wissen, wie er seinem Wunsch Ausdruck verleihen sollte, zog Legolas in der Hoffnung, dass Tauschhandel noch immer üblich war, eine Goldmünze hervor, ein Überrest der Währung Gondors, und reichte sie dem sichtlich verwirrten Händler. Dieser starrte ihn zunächst nur an, ehe sich seine Augen bei Anblick des Goldes sichtlich weiteten. Dann nahm er die Münze an sich und prüfte sie in einer Weise auf ihre Echtheit, die Legolas trotz tausender Millennien, in denen er keinerlei Handel getätigt hatte, vertraut war.

Der herzhafte Biss in die Münze schien ihr Angebot akzeptabel gemacht zu haben, da sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Platz zugewiesen bekamen und mit jeglicher Nahrung, auf die sie wiesen, bedient wurden. Dass ihre Anwesenheit eine Attraktion unter den anderen Gästen sein würde, hatte Legolas nicht anders erwartet. Jetzt, da er wusste, das Gold noch immer ein kostbarer Rohstoff war, der ihnen dabei helfen würde in dieser seltsamen Welt zu überleben, war er zufrieden.

„Sei vorsichtig damit", warnte Legolas Elladan als dieser zu Essen begann. „Wenn ich es recht in Erinnerung habe, lieben die Ostlinge es scharf." Die fünfzigjährige Ehe mit einer Frau der Ostlinge, und ganz besonders die Erinnerung daran, wie lange es dauerte, bis ihm Melias Kochkünste mundeten, hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er hatte die Frau von ganzem Herzen geliebt, eine gute Köchin aber war sie nie.

Eine Flasche mit kalter, dunkler Flüssigkeit lenkte Legolas ab. Kühler Dampf entwich ihrer Öffnung und benetzte fein seine Haut. Ein Lieblingsgetränk, wie es den Anschein hatte, da viele der anderen Gäste es ebenfalls vor sich stehen hatten. Legolas setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen, nahm einen Schluck und war vom Prickeln auf seiner Zunge, und wie sehr sich die Kälte mit dem Geschmack ergänzte, angenehm überrascht.

„Du hast recht", entgegnete Elladan als die heiße Nahrung auf seiner Zunge ihren nicht unangenehmen Geschmack entfaltete.

Legolas reichte ihm die Flasche. „Probiere das!"

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein", Elladan grinste. „Du weißt, wie nutzlos du nach einem starken Getränk wirst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier etwas Berauschendes enthält", Legolas bedachte seinen Freund mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Ungeachtet, dass ihre Anwesenheit noch immer das Hauptgesprächsthema der anderen Gäste war, ließ man sie in der Zeit, da sie ihr exotisches Mahl genossen, allein. Legolas sah sich um. Dankbar nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sich die Sauberkeit an solch einem Ort seit dem Vierten Zeitalter wesentlich gebessert hatte. Die menschliche Fähigkeit zu leiden, war ihm stets ein Grund zur Bewunderung gewesen, und er war glücklich darüber, dass die Menschen das Dunkle Zeitalter, das mit dem Weggang der Elben über sie hereingebrochen war, überlebt hatten. Eru hatte tollkühne Leute aus ihnen gemacht, die ihres Mangels an Unsterblichkeit wegen einen ungestümen Drang besaßen, jede nur mögliche Mühsal zu ertragen. Dass gewisse Maß an Wohlstand, dass sie sichtlich erreicht hatten, stimmte Legolas froh, obwohl ihre Verstädterung, wie es ihm schien, außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Seine Blicke wurden von zwei Männern abgelenkt, die mit grimmigen Gesichtern das Geschäft betraten und sich dem Händler näherten. Etwas an ihrer Art ließ Legolas auf der Hut sein; und ebenso Elladan und Elrohir, zu denen ein Augenaufschlag genügte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass beide, betreffs der Neuankömmlinge, ähnlichen Argwohn hegten. Legolas' Hand griff unbewusst nach seinem Bogen. Auch wenn die Zwei, als sie an der Theke stehenblieben, auf den ersten Blick unbewaffnet schienen, war Legolas die Größe menschlicher Waffen, mit denen sie selbst auf See in Schach gehalten worden waren, noch gut in Erinnerung. Er ahnte, wie leicht sie zu verbergen waren.

Der Händler, der sich seinen neuen Gästen gegenüber sichtlich nervös verhielt, spürte die Gefahr ebenfalls. Die Worte, die er an sie richtete, verstand Legolas zwar nicht, ahnte aber, dass er die Fremden, ebenso wie sie kurz zuvor, nach ihrem Wunsch fragte. Die Reaktion erfolgte ebenso abrupt wie vorhersehbar. Einer der beiden zog wie erwartet eine Waffe, zielte damit ins Gesicht des hilflosen Mannes und schrie ihm seine Forderung entgegen. Sein Gefährte reagierte ähnlich. Mit einem etwas größeren Exemplar der Waffe, das er vereinzelt auf Kunden, ja sogar auf Frauen und Kinder richtete, provozierte er Schreie der Angst.

Elladan und Legolas merkten Elrohir an, dass er eingreifen wollte, hielten ihn jedoch ab. Legolas übte sich in Geduld. Er wollte beobachten, wie sich das Geschehen entwickelte, und in Ruhe entscheiden, wie vorzugehen sei, als derjenige der Männer, der noch immer am Tresen stand, inmitten der Einnahmen, die der Händler ihm ausgehändigt hatte, die Goldmünze entdeckte. Ihren Ursprung herauszufinden, war ihm ein Leichtes, und als er seinem Verbündeten etwas zurief, ahnte Legolas, dass er sich an sie wenden würde.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war einer der Männer bei Elrohir, presste ihm den Lauf seiner Waffe in die Schulter und schrie ihm seine Forderung, die sich der Sprachbarriere zum Trotz, gewiss um den Rest des Goldes handelte, entgegen. Legolas erhob sich; seinen Bogen hielt er für den Augenblick, da er sich zum Handeln gezwungen sah, unter dem Tisch verborgen.

„Kommst du mit ihm zurecht?", fragte er Elrohir leise, der, wie auch Elladan bemerkte, sichtlich die Beherrschung verlor.

Während der Fremde irgendetwas schrie, wovon Legolas kein einziges Wort verstand und ihn dementsprechend ignorierte, nickte Elrohir. „Wenn du dich um seinen Gefährten kümmerst, übernehme ich ihn", antwortete er.

Ihr Zwiegespräch erzürnte den Mann. Mit dem hinteren Teil seiner Waffe schlug er auf Elrohir ein, ehe er sie dann, in voller Absicht sie zu benutzen, auf Elladan richtete, der seinem Bruder zu Hilfe eilte. Mit einem Satz, schneller als je ein Sterblicher es gesehen hatte, sprang Elrohir auf, schlug seine Hand unter den Lauf der Waffe und hieb ihn Richtung Decke. Während er seinen Bruder auf diese Weise aus der Schusslinie nahm, verpasste er dem Angreifer mit der anderen Hand einen Kinnhaken, und nutzte dessen daraus resultierende Benommenheit, um ihm die Waffe zu entwenden.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", klang Elladan besorgt, als er die hässliche Schramme bemerkte, die sich deutlich von der hellen Haut Elrohirs abhob.

„Das ist nichts, was nicht bald heilen würde." Elrohir reichte seinem Bruder die Waffe und sah sich nach etwas um, womit er den Angreifer zu seinen Füßen, fesseln konnte.

Legolas trat zu dem Mann, den er mit Pfeil und Bogen gezähmt hatte. Indem er einer Litanei von Worten, deren Sinn ihm eindeutig schien, ausgesetzt war, fesselte er die Handgelenke des Fremden, um ihn davon abzuhalten, weiteren Schaden anzurichten. Da eine Entfernung des Pfeiles wohl zu viel Schmerz verursacht hätte, ließ er ihn dort, wo er war. Nachdem Elladan sich um den anderen Mann gekümmert und diesen ebenfalls gefesselt hatte, brandete Beifall auf. Und obwohl Legolas nichts lieber wollte, als sich in der Bewunderung der anderen Gäste zu aalen, wusste er, dass ein Übermaß an Aufmerksamkeit nicht gut für sie war. Sie mussten verschwinden.

Ungeachtet, dass der freudestrahlende Händler seine Hand heftig schüttelte und ihm wortreich für seinen Beistand dankte, wandte Legolas sich im Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen, seinen Gefährten zu. „Wir sollten gehen", sagte er leise. Die Rücknahme des Goldstücks, die der Verkäufer ihm in seiner Freude anbot, lehnte er ab. Jene Münze, die das Interesse der Diebe geweckt hatte, war Legolas egal; einige Flaschen des kühlen Getränks, die der Händler liebend gerne, als Dank für ihre heldenhafte Tat, bereit war zu geben, zog er jetzt vor.

Kaum in der Dunkelheit der Nacht versunken, kam das Trio nicht sehr weit. Ein lautes, kreischendes Geräusch, einem Hexenkessel nicht unähnlich, raste auf sie zu, ehe sie sich zwei mechanischen Biestern, deren Lichtschein sie wie Augen anstarrte, gegenübersahen. Im Gegensatz zu den Fuhrwerken, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, besaßen diese ein sich drehendes rotes Licht auf ihrer Oberseite, das ihnen wie ein Leuchtfeuer schien.

Was auch immer das rote Licht bedeuten mochte, für Legolas und seine Gefährten hieß es, dass sie in der Falle saßen.

* * *

Die Ermittlung lief nicht besonders gut.

Jeder Instinkt, den Eve besaß, wies darauf hin, dass John Malcolm für Richard Falsteads Tod verantwortlich war, doch leider besaßen Instinkte vor Gericht keine Aussagekraft; und der Umstand, dass sie keinerlei Beweis erbringen konnte, der ihren Verdacht unterstützte, ließ ahnen, dass Malcolm von Seiten der Justiz nichts zu befürchten hatte. Hinzu kam, dass die Aussagen, die die Mitarbeiter der Finanzabteilung von Malcolm Industries abgaben, sich nur wenig von den Statements, die Malcolm für sie vorbereitet hatte, unterschieden, was wie erwartet ein weiterer Hinweis darauf war, dass sie Anweisung darüber erhalten hatten, was sie sagen sollten.

Noch ehe sie sein Büro nach einem Anhaltspunkt, was der Grund für den Mord sein könne, durchsuchte, wusste Eve, dass Falstead nicht nur einfacher Buchhalter war. Abdrücke im plüschigen Teppich, die sie fand, als sie den Schreibtisch umrundete, machten deutlich, dass man den Raum für ihren Besuch präpariert hatte. Dies war nicht Falsteads Arbeitsplatz! Dies war ein Ort, mit dem Malcolm ihr glaubhaft machen wollte, dass das, was er darüber sagte, dass Falstead nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Angestellter sei, der Wahrheit entsprach. Und selbst als Eve bei den Mitarbeitern das Thema anzuschneiden versuchte, stieß sie nur auf Gleichgültigkeit.

Nachdem sich abzeichnete, dass von Malcolm Industries keine Hilfe zu erwarten war, kehrte sie noch einmal zu Mrs. Falstead, der trauernden Witwe, zurück. Doch weder konnte diese ihr sagen, worin ihr Mann für das Unternehmen tätig war, noch wusste sie, ob er mit mehr Befugnis als ein Buchhalter sein Geld verdient hatte. Victoria Falstead wirkte sehr zögerlich bei allem, was sie sagte, und selbst als Eve sie bat, sich zu erinnern, verwies sie nur auf ihr Kind, an das sie denken müsse und dass sie in höchstem Maße auf die Lebensversicherung ihres Mannes vertraue, die von einer Gesellschaft, die ebenfalls zu Malcolm Industries gehörte, hoffentlich bald ausbezahlt würde.

Den ganzen Fall, der kaum noch Ermittlungsansätze bot, zu den Akten ins Archiv zu legen, war das, was Eve, die nun wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Wache saß, am ehesten in Erwägung zog. Lediglich Falsteads Kontoauszüge, aus denen klar ersichtlich wäre, ob irgendwelche auffällig großen Transaktionen getätigt worden waren und welches Gehalt er letzthin bezog, konnten ihr jetzt noch weiterhelfen. Alles in allem war es noch ein sehr langer Weg, um zu beweisen, dass der Mann alles andere als ein Buchhalter gewesen war. Nicht viele, von denen die Eve kannte, trugen Armani-Anzüge, und noch weniger hielten sich in Teilen der Stadt auf, wo sie leicht zum Opfer von Gangstern werden konnten - falls es wirklich das war, was dem Mann zugestoßen war.

Für Eve gab es noch andere Fälle, mit denen sie sich befassen musste, und auch wenn sie es hasste, angesichts der Ermordung eines Menschen so hilflos zu sein, es gab nur wenig, dass sie, außer eine völlig neue Richtung einzuschlagen, noch tun konnte. In Anbetracht ihres fortgeschrittenen Stadiums der Niedergeschlagenheit, dass sie daran hinderte, sich angemessen mit weiteren Ermittlungen zu befassen, verließ sie ihren Schreibtisch, um sich im Starbucks gegenüber einen Kaffee zu holen - das Einzige, das ihr jetzt noch helfen konnte. Eve hatte gerade den Eingangsbereich der Polizeiwache betreten, als sie plötzlich jemanden rufen hörte.

_Nun, das ist etwas, dass man nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekommt ..._

... dachte Eve, als sie vier Officers erblickte, die drei extrem verweichlicht aussehende Männer hereinführten, die in ihrer erdfarbenen Kleidung, wie sie wohl jemand trug, der sich oft in der Natur aufhielt, einem Robin-Hood-Rollenspiel entsprungen schienen. Wenngleich verweichlicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war, dachte Eve zugleich, während sie ebenso wie alle anderen das Trio in einem Mix aus Amüsiertheit und Staunen betrachtete. Doch nicht nur, dass die Drei für Männer sehr hübsch anzusehen waren und Kleidung trugen, die einem Film mit Errol Flynn entnommen sein konnte, es waren auch ihr langes Haar und die edel geschnittenen Züge, die sie sehr weiblich aussehen ließen. Völlig überwältigt von den Umständen, blickten sie sich um, als einer der Drei sie erblickte und laut zu rufen begann:

„Undómiel! Onónë!" [_Anm.d. Übers: Schwester_]

Eve hätte schwören können, dass sie damit gemeint war, auch wenn sie kein Wort von dem, was er sagte, verstand. Ihre Neugier aber, beflügelt von den extrem geschockten Blicken der Drei, war geweckt.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie den leitenden Officer, einen bulligen Mann namens Idzikowski, der, wenn er nicht gerade versuchte Dennis Franz, den Star diverser Polizeiserien, zu verkörpern, ein Herz aus Gold besaß.

„Diese Kerle wurden ohne Einreisegenehmigung aufgegriffen", erläuterte er, während seine Kollegen das Trio weiter ins Innere des Gebäudes führten. „Die Küstenwache hat sie nahe Long Island erwischt, wo sie dann aber wieder entkamen. Keine Ausweispapiere, nichts! Wir wissen nicht einmal, welche Sprache sie sprechen; die Leute der Küstenwache halten es aber für Schwedisch oder Norwegisch. Wir sollen sie in Gewahrsam behalten, bis die Einreisebehörde kommt, um sich um sie zu kümmern."

„Schwedisch also?", sah Eve den Männern nach, die sie noch immer unverhohlen anstarrten. Fassungslosigkeit war in ihren Augen zu lesen - Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung wegen ihr, obwohl Eve keinen Schimmer hatte, wieso.

„Undómiel!", ertönte es ein weiteres Mal, und nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass der Große, der mit dunklem Haar und intensiven Augen, sie damit meinte. Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung, so als ob es wichtig wäre, dass sie ihm endlich zuhöre, klang in seiner Stimme. Eve war erschüttert, brachte es sie doch mehr aus der Fassung, als es eigentlich sollte.

„Sieht aus, als hätten Sie einen Freund gewonnen", grinste Idzikowski in einer Weise, die man nur als dämlich bezeichnen konnte.

Eve zuckte die Achseln. „Nicht das Schlimmste, dass mir heute widerfährt", fühlte sie sich angesichts der ganzen Situation zunehmend überfordert. „Könnten wir nicht einen Dolmetscher hinzuziehen?"

„Könnten wir, wenn wir wüssten, welche Sprache sie sprechen. Ich meine, wenn Sie mich fragen, dann sehen die Drei nach Tunten aus dem Village aus."

Eve hob ihre Brauen. „Die korrekte Bezeichnung lautet Homosexuelle ist, Sergeant", bedachte sie ihn mit frostigem Blick.

„Wie auch immer", Idzikowski zuckte die Achseln. „Ist doch egal, wenn man so aussieht."

Der Gedanke, diese Männer, die sie noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten, eingesperrt zu sehen, behagte Eve nicht. Als sie einer Prozession ähnlich abgeführt wurden, hatte das Rufen des Großen, Dunkelhaarigen zwar aufgehört, doch Eve ahnte, dass irgendetwas an ihr diesen Ausbruch verursacht hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen waren ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes als Malcolm Industries und John Malcolm gerichtet.

Ihr Appetit auf den Kaffee, den sie sich hatte holen wollen, war Wissensdurst gewichen. Eve verharrte bei den Officers, die sich voller Interesse um die persönlichen Dinge des Trios kümmerten, die ebenso verwirrend, wie alles andere an ihnen, waren. Spekulationen machten die Runde. Dass sie Zirkusleute seien, wurde angeführt, oder Schauspieler, die ihre Rollen wirklich ernst nahmen. Und irgendjemand vermutete sogar, dass sie vielleicht aus Kalifornien stammen könnten.

Während man die Männer zur Abnahme der Fingerabdrücke brachte, sah Eve sich die Gegenstände, die sie bei sich geführt hatten, genauer an, wobei die Schwerter und der Bogen mit seinen Pfeilen sicherlich die bemerkenswertesten Teile waren. Eve hatte schon oft Waffen dieser Art gesehen, doch nichts von denen, die in Museen ausgestellt waren, konnte es an Schönheit mit diesen hier aufnehmen. Und doch waren die Waffen nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sich in einem kleinen Lederbeutel befand, der bei ihnen lag.

Ganz gleich, ob sie sich dessen bewusst waren oder nicht: die Goldmünzen, die sich bei ihrem Arsenal befanden, besaßen den Wert eines regelrechten Schatzes. Die Münzen, die Eve aus dem Beutel ins gleißende Licht der Polizeiwache entleerte, mochten ihrer Ansicht nach Krugerrands oder Dublonen sein, da sie nichts anderes kannte, das ihrer Vorstellung von Goldmünzen entsprach. Eve nahm eines der schimmernden Stücke in die Hand, betrachtete die komplizierten Muster, die in ihre Oberfläche eingeprägt waren, und spürte, wie ihre Sinne zu schweifen begannen ...

Es kam so plötzlich über sie, dass Eve nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Der Raum begann sich so schnell zu drehen, dass sich die Gesichter um sie herum in einem Strudel aus Farben verzerrten. Dieselbe lähmende Verwirrung, die sie bereits im Fahrstuhl des Malcolm Buildings überfallen hatte, griff weit heftiger nach ihr, wurde diesmal allerdings von Bildern begleitet. Und auch wenn sich die lähmende Angst der früheren Begebenheit, die mit dem Anblick des Monoliths begann, dankbarerweise nicht wiederholte, so spürte sie doch, dass in ihr etwas entfesselt wurde - etwas, das sich seinen Weg durch den Sumpf der Dunkelheit ihrer Seele hindurch ans Licht bahnte. Eve verstand nicht, was sie sah, und glaubte dem Wahnsinn erlegen zu sein, als sie plötzlich die Kontrolle verlor.

_Gesichter erschienen, flüchtige Eindrücke nur, die jedoch genug Spuren in ihr zurückließen, um Erinnerungen zu formen. Die drei Männer, die sie gesehen hatte, blitzten vor ihr auf, und der Eindruck, den sie erzeugten, wirkte seltsam vertraut. Eve sah sich selbst unter ihnen, schien unwirklich, nicht wirklich real; der Fantasie eines Mädchens entsprungen, das meinte, in einem weit entfernten Land Prinzessin zu sein. Und doch war es sie, die sie sah, inmitten der Drei. Sie lächelte, sie lachte und sie wusste, dass die Liebe zu ihnen einer lange währenden Verbindung entsprang. Sie kannte sie, war von ihnen getrennt worden und wusste doch nicht, wie das möglich sein sollte. Ihr Licht erhellte ihre Seele, wenngleich auch nicht vollkommen. Irgendetwas fehlte ..._

_Und dann sah sie ihn, und nichts anderes spielte mehr eine Rolle._

* * *

Irgendetwas Beißendes wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten.

Als der Nebel ihrer Sinne sich lichtete, wand Eve, geweckt vom stechenden Geruch, ihren Kopf ab, schlug die Augen auf und fand sich von Gesichtern umgeben, die sie ausnahmslos sorgenvoll betrachteten. Sergeant Idzikowski, der wohl verantwortlich für die Verwendung des Riechsalzes war, hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Eve, die sich erst jetzt ihrer Situation wirklich bewusst wurde, erschrak. Überstürzt setzte sie sich auf, so dass eine weitere Woge des Schwindels sie zu überrollen drohte, die diesmal aber ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war verschwand.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", murmelte sie, als ihre Sinne sich beruhigt hatten.

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, Detective", erklärte Idzikowski, als sich die anderen Officers im Wissen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie sich in guten Händen befand, bereits wieder zurückzogen.

„Ohnmächtig? Ich?", Eve nahm einen Schluck Wasser, dass ihr jemand in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Unmöglich!"

„Sie liegen auf dem Fußboden", wies er sie hin. „Sieht für mich nach einer Ohnmacht aus."

Mit Idzikowskis Hilfe raffte Eve sich auf. „Sie meinen, dass ich umgekippt bin?"

„Sie haben das Ding genommen und sind weggetreten", fügte er mit einer Geste in Richtung ihrer Hand hinzu.

Eve folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass sie die Münze noch immer fest umklammert hielt. Die Visionen ihrer Ohnmacht, die sich tief in ihr Bewusstsein eingeprägt hatten, kehrten zurück, und Eve wusste, dass irgendetwas mit ihr, das im Zusammenhang mit den drei Männern stand, geschehen war. Seltsamerweise schienen die Drei sie zu kennen, und obwohl sich Eve nicht erklären konnte, wie das möglich war, wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit, dass auch sie die Fremden kannte. Es war diese Intuition, die sie ihr Leben lang begleitet hatte, und die es ihr erlaubte, Menschen ohne jegliches Wissen über sie beurteilen und einschätzen zu können. Dieses Gespürs wegen war sie Polizistin geworden - weil es ihr half, anderen zu helfen.

Und diese Wahrnehmung war es auch, die sie antrieb, alles nur Mögliche über die drei Fremden herauszufinden.

„Scheint ein langer Tag gewesen zu sein", wischte sie den Vorfall achselzuckend beiseite. „Ich danke Ihnen", wandte sie sich den Officers zu, die sie noch immer voller Sorge betrachteten. „Mir geht es wieder gut."

Idzikowski zweifelte. „Sicher?" Er ahnte, dass da mehr war, als sie zugeben mochte.

„Ganz sicher", Eve reichte ihm die Münze. „Was ist nun mit den Männern, die Sie hergebracht haben?", versuchte sie völlig normal zu klingen, während sie ihre Kleidung richtete und sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr.

„Wir haben sie eingesperrt", wich Idzikowskis Sorge der Beantwortung ihrer Frage. „Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen hat leider hat nicht geklappt."

Eve sah ihn an. „Hat nicht geklappt?"

„Nein!", Idzikowski wirkte irritiert. „Sie haben keine Fingerabdrücke, keiner der Drei."

* * *

Bereits kurze Zeit später stand Eve in der Asservatenkammer und versuchte in den Dingen, die sie sah, einen Sinn zu erkennen.

Schwerter, ein Bogen, Pfeile in einem ledernen Köcher - wer benutzte solche Dinge heutzutage noch? Selbst die Goldmünzen sahen seltsam trotzig zu ihr auf, so als ob diese sie baten, das Rätsel, dass sie umgab, zu lösen. Eve nahm sich den Bericht der Küstenwache vor, die die Männer nahe der Küste, kurz vor Bay Shore, aufgegriffen hatte. In einem kleinen Boot, dass außer seinen Segeln keinerlei Antrieb besaß und das mit Vorräten für eine offensichtlich ausgedehnte Reise ausgestattet war. Wie weit waren die Männer gereist?

Europäische Seefahrtbehörden waren kontaktiert worden, doch selbst die Offiziellen der Küstenwache von Bay Shore überraschte es nicht, dass es keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über ein Boot gab, auf das die Beschreibung dessen, dass sie aufgegriffen hatten, passte. Für Captain Wallace, der die Meinung vertrat, das Schiff sei einem alten Wikinger-Film entschwommen, war dies alles ein Rätsel. Er gab an, über die Flucht der Drei erleichtert gewesen zu sein, die damit zum Problem von jemandem anderem wurden; was sie Idzikowski zufolge auch taten, als sie den Überfall auf ein örtliches indianisches Restaurant verhindert hatten.

Er hatte sie _Undómiel _genannt.

Was bedeutete das? Die Leidenschaft, mit der er es ausgesprochen hatte, war vom Blick seiner Augen begleitet worden, der trotz des Schocks über ihren Anblick, der von Freude gewesen war. Er war glücklich sie zu sehen. Ihre Ohnmacht als Folge davon, dass sie eine dieser exzellent gearbeiteten Münzen zur Hand genommen hatte, wollte Eve ganz schnell vergessen. Sie war ein rational denkender Mensch und glaubte nur an Dinge, die die Wissenschaft beweisen konnte, wenngleich sie zugeben musste, dass die Instinkte, auf die sie sich ihr Leben lang verließ, dieser Einstellung nicht standhielten.

Die Bilder, die sie in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit gesehen hatte, waren zu lebendig gewesen, um sie zu ignorieren, und nur der Höhepunkt von seltsamen Ereignissen, die ihr letzthin, seit ihrer Rückkehr vom Malcolm Building, zugestoßen waren. Eve konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, glaubte aber, die drei Männer, die unten eingesperrt waren, zu kennen. Sie spürte etwas von ihnen ausgehen, das schwer zu erklären war, und was das Mysterium, dass sie umgab, nur noch rätselhafter machte. Ihre Unfähigkeit, sich in einer verständlichen Sprache auszudrücken, gehörte ebenso dazu wie die Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen Fingerabdrücke besaß. Wo sich Windungen und Linien an ihren Fingerkuppen befinden sollten, war nur glatte Haut ohne jegliches Muster.

Der Officer, der versucht hatte, ihnen Fingerabdrücke abzunehmen, war anfänglich davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich diese absichtlich, durch Verbrennung entfernt hätten, hatte dann aber bedacht, dass Selbstverstümmelung dieser Art üblicherweise Narben hinterließ. Doch selbst nach genauester Begutachtung war nichts dergleichen an des Trios Händen zu finden. Eine natürliche Fehlfunktion ihres genetischen Codes, wie es schien, die die ganze Sache noch bizarrer machte.

Ihre Gedanken führten Eve mehr und mehr jenen Pfad entlang, den sie nicht beschreiten wollte, da er sie ihre Dienstmarke, ihre Karriere kosten konnte; und noch wichtiger, das Vertrauen, dass ihr Leben das war, was es sein sollte, und dass nichts unterhalb der Oberfläche existierte, die sie als Realität wahrnahm. Aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bahnte es sich seinen Weg in ihre Sinne; einem Splitter gleich, der eine Wunde schlug, hin zu einem Ziel, dem sie sich nicht zu entziehen vermochte.

Verdammt, dachte Eve, als sie sich, nachdem sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, von ihrem Schreibtisch erhob und erkannte, dass sie Stunden so dagesessen und nachgedacht hatte.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie für das, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, nicht eingesperrt wurde.

* * *

„Das ist unmöglich!", wies Elrohir seinen Bruder lautstark hin, als sie erneut im Gefängnis saßen.

„Ist es nicht", entgegnete sein Zwilling ebenso heftig. „Du hast sie doch gesehen! Ihr beide habt das! Es war der Abendstern!"

Doch Elrohir war nicht so überzeugt wie sein Bruder. „Sie sieht ihr sehr ähnlich, ja", räumte er ein, „aber diese Frau ist ein Mensch, während unsere Schwester, ganz abgesehen davon welches Leben sie wählte, elbischer Natur war!"

Elladan weigerte sich, diese Ansicht zu teilen. Die Frau, die ihnen begegnet war, kurz bevor man sie in diese Zelle sperrte, sah aus wie das Ebenbild ihrer Schwester. Dass ihre Pfade sich kreuzten, konnte seiner Meinung nach kein Zufall sein. Für ihn stand fest, dass das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt hatte; und in Anbetracht der Aufgabe, die zu erfüllen sie aufgebrochen waren, weigerte er sich anderes zu glauben. Elladan war sicher, dass Ilúvatar sie zum Abendstern geleitet hatte - wiedergeboren in dieser Welt, um ihnen bei ihrer Suche nach Mithrandir zu helfen.

„Sie mag einst elbisch gewesen sein, doch ihre Seele ist nicht nach Mandos heimgekehrt", erklärte er erregt. „Und wir wissen, dass Seelen Sterblicher anders sind. Ilúvatar selbst sagte einst, dass er auch ihren Seelen erlaube ins Jenseits zu gehen. Aber was, wenn sie andere Leben führen könnten? Wenn er ihnen zwar keine Unsterblichkeit gewährte, stattdessen aber die Kraft der Wiedergeburt?"

„Elladan, ich stimme dir ja zu, dass sie unserer Schwester gleicht, aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit, um herauszufinden, ob die Ähnlichkeiten tiefer als das Äußere gehen", versuchte Elrohir ihn zu beruhigen. Er wusste, wie leidenschaftlich sein Bruder sein konnte, wenn er einen guten Grund dazu besaß, obwohl er seine Gefühle im Gegensatz zu ihm, der er sie oft genug zum Ausdruck brachte, meist unter Kontrolle hielt. Elrohir wusste, wie entschlossen sein Bruder sein konnte.

Legolas, der Elladans Ansicht vertrat, hielt sich zurück.

Er glaubte ihm, hatte er selbst doch eine Frau geliebt, die den Weg aller Sterblichen am Höhepunkt ihres Daseins gegangen und gestorben war. Ihren Verlust hatte er aufrichtig betrauert, geglaubt, dass sie ihn für immer verlassen hätte; und selbst ein halbes Jahrhundert später, bei seiner Ankunft in Valinor, sehnte er sich noch immer nach ihr. Zu seiner Überraschung war er dann aber einer Elbenfrau begegnet, die Melias Seele in sich trug und die an dem Tag, da sie verstarb, das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Für Legolas gab es nie einen Zweifel, dass die Frau, die er beweinte, in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren worden war, ohne jede Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit. Er wusste, dass er es Ilúvatars Gnade verdankte, dass Melias Seele als Ariel erneut an seiner Seite weilen durfte.

„Sie _ist_ der Abendstern", weigerte sich Elladan eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. „Ich spüre es in meinem Herzen, dass diese Frau die menschliche Wiedergeburt unserer Schwester ist."

„Ob sie der Abendstern ist oder nicht, ist jetzt nicht wichtig", kam Elrohir zum naheliegendsten zurück. „Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir erneut in einem Gefängnis eingesperrt sind."

Auch dieser Kerker war anders als alle, deren Erfahrung die Elben in ihrem langen Leben gemacht hatten. Sauber und hell, mit unsanftem weißem Licht, das von oben auf sie herabschien. Es gab Becken für die Sauberkeit, Pritschen zum Schlafen; das stählerne Gitter statt einer Tür nahm das Gefühl der Isolation und erlaubte es, die anderen Inhaftierten zu sehen, die sie, als man sie zum ersten Mal in ihre Zelle führte, angestarrt und mit höhnischen Worten bedacht hatten, an deren Böswilligkeit die Elben keinen Zweifel hegten. Mittlerweile war die Neugier ihres Erscheinens aber verklungen und sie wurden weitgehend ignoriert.

„Ich glaube, wir sehen uns einem größeren Problem gegenüber", erklärte Legolas, während er die Tintenflecken an seinen Fingerspitzen betrachtete. „Habt ihr bemerkt, wie bestürzt sie waren, weil unsere Finger keine Zeichen aufweisen?"

„Umso mehr, da wir alle dieselbe Charakteristik besitzen", nickte Elrohir übereinstimmend. „Unglücklicherweise können wie ihnen nicht erklären, dass das so ist, weil wir Elben sind."

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte Legolas. „Ich fürchte, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal sehen, werden sie uns genauer betrachten wollen, so dass wir nicht mehr in der Lage sein werden, unsere Merkmale noch länger zu verbergen."

Wenn er eine Antwort von seinen Gefährten erwartet hatte, dann sah er sich enttäuscht, denn kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, brach der Kerker in Johlen und Pfeifen aus. Legolas blickte den Korridor hinab und sah die Frau, die Elladan für die Wiedergeburt des Abendsterns hielt, sich ihrer Zelle nähern.

* * *

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?", Idzikowski sah Eve an.

„Ja", sie nickte. „Ich habe mit der Einwanderungsbehörde gesprochen. Sie haben zugestimmt, die Jungs durch mich in ihre Büros überführen zu lassen, wo es einen Dolmetscher gibt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht!", murmelte er. „Warum wollen Sie sich mit diesen Verrückten abgeben?" Idzikowski wusste, wie regelwidrig das war, wagte aber nicht, Eve McCaughley, die sich wie meist auf ihre Instinkte verließ, zu widersprechen. Das Trio war ihm dermaßen suspekt, dass er froh war, es gehen zu sehen. Außerdem stand es ihm nicht zu, die Entscheidung eines Detectives in Frage zu stellen. Es war nicht seine Dienstmarke, die im Falle einer Fehlentscheidung, in Gefahr war.

„Ich will herausfinden, wo die Drei herkommen", entgegnete Eve und fragte sich dabei zum wohl hundertsten Mal, was sie dazu trieb, sich auf einen derart wahnwitzigen Kurs zu begeben.

„Wie wäre es mit Nimmer-Nimmerland?", Idzikowski schnaubte.

Eve bedachte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe zu, als sich die Zellentür laut quietschend öffnete. Verdutzte Blicke empfingen sie. Lediglich der Eine, der ihr vorhin etwas zugerufen hatte, wirkte merkwürdig selbstzufrieden. Mit wissendem Lächeln drehte er sich zu seinen Begleitern um und sagte etwas zu ihnen, dass weder Eve noch Idzikowski verstanden, erntete aber nur verärgerte Mienen.

Als Eve das Trio nur durch eine Geste zum Heraustreten aufforderte, spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtern zwar deutlich ihre Unsicherheit wider, dennoch gehorchten sie und folgten. Die Sprachbarriere nur durch einen Fingerzeig überwunden zu haben, gefiel Eve, und als auch ihrem weiteren Wunsch, ihr den Korridor hinunter zu folgen, entsprochen wurde, fühlte sie sich ein weiteres Mal von dem Gefühl, den Dreien trotz Sprachbarriere verbunden zu sein, erschlagen. Bei allem, was sie tat, schienen sie zu wissen, was sie auszudrücken versuchte; was Eve letztlich davon überzeugte, dass sie trotz der Verrücktheit ihres Handelns das Richtige tat.

Erst als sich die meisten der Officers in den Feierabend verabschiedet hatten und die Nachtschicht auf ihrem Posten war, handelte Eve. Nachdem die Befreiung geglückt war, suchte sie als Nächstes die Asservatenkammer auf, um die Habseligkeiten des Trios - ihre Waffen und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund auch mehrere Flaschen Cola - zu holen. Nun musste es ihr nur noch gelingen, die Drei aus dem Gebäude zu bekommen, ehe jemand anfing, unbequeme Fragen zu stellen. Wobei ihre Antwort die gleiche wäre, die sie auch schon Idzikowski aufgetischt hatte: dass sie es auf sich nahm, die Gefangenen der Einwanderungsbehörde zu überstellen, wo ein Übersetzer wartete.

Ohne dass sie sich die Mühe machte, weitere Worte mit dem Trio zu wechseln, wusste Eve, dass es, wenn sie draußen von diesen Männern angegriffen und ermordet werden sollte, voll und ganz ihre eigene Schuld wäre. Doch dazu würde es nicht kommen. Glücklicherweise schienen sie auch diesmal zu wissen, was nötig war; teilten die Heimlichkeit ihres Handelns, sprachen kein Wort und verhielten sich ruhig. Eine sichtliche Veränderung ihres Wesens zeigte sich erst, als das Gebäude hinter ihnen lag, als Anspannung und grimmige Blicke deutlicher Erleichterung wichen. Ob das aber daran lag, dass sie frei oder im Freien waren, vermochte Eve nicht zu sagen.

Sie führte die Drei zu ihrem Auto, gebrauchte eine neuerliche Geste, um sie zum Einsteigen zu bewegen und stutzte, als diesmal nichts geschah. Als ob ihr Ford-Thunderbird-Cabrio etwas Gefährliches wäre, starrten sie ihn an. In der Hoffnung, dass sie ihr folgen würden, setzte Eve sich ins Innere des Wagens und wies sie diesmal durch Worte an, es ihr gleichzutun. Und auch wenn sie den Sinn dessen, was sie sagte, nicht verstanden, ihr Ton war unmissverständlich. Spürbar nervös stiegen sie ein.

„Okay!", drehte sie sich vom Fahrersitz aus zu ihnen um; und obwohl sie davon ausging, dass keiner der Drei sie verstand, begann sie zu reden: „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, warum ich meine Karriere für Euch Prinz-Eisenherz-Doubles riskiere", erklärte sie, „aber wenn Ihr irgendetwas versucht, dann werde ich Euch erschießen!" Wie um das zu beweisen, zeigte sie die Pistole, die sie trug. Geweitete Augen sagten ihr, dass sie verstanden.

„Eve!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich, da das Trio zumindest wissen sollte, wer sie aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte.

„Undómiel!", nannte sie der Eine erneut, der sie schon einmal mit diesem Wort angesprochen hatte.

„Nein! Nicht dass, was Du gesagt hast", murrte Eve und wiederholte ihre Geste. „Eve!"

„Eve", wiederholte er unsicher.

Sie nickte. „Und Du bist?" In der Hoffnung, dass er verstand, was sie meinte, deutete sie auf seine Brust.

„Elladan", klang es nach einem Moment.

„Elladan!" Der fremdartige Akzent, der das Wort förmlich über die Zunge rollen ließ und einen ausgesprochen lyrischen Klang besaß, gefiel Eve, obwohl er ihr, als sie den Namen wiederholte, deutlich Probleme bereitete.

„Elrohir!", deutete er auf den fast identisch aussehenden Mann neben sich. Für Eve war es kein großes Kunststück zu ahnen, dass sie verwandt sein mussten - höchstwahrscheinlich Brüder.

„Legolas", fügte der Blonde hinzu.

Eve startete den Wagen. „Festhalten!" Das Aufheulen des Motors erschreckte die Drei. Sie fuhren von ihren Sitzen hoch, und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie den Parkplatz verlassen konnten.

_Eines ist auf jeden Fall sicher_, dachte Eve, als ihre Fahrt begann, _Schweden sind sie nicht._


End file.
